Time Fury
by Rumbling Night Cutter
Summary: Hiccup faces a painful end against the Nadder during the maze lesson, and Something new comes out: Hes a tiny bit time lord, and regenerates with Toothless against his side, and Astrid holding him as the golden energy flows out of the runt. They are soon abducted by the Tenth Doctor and Rose in a journey through time and space. Version2.0! Pining!Astrid and Family!Doctor
1. The Inventor is Dying

**Hi, and welcome to the new and improved Time Fury 2.0. The first didn't work out all that well, and I'm hoping to change that in the newer version.**

**First shout out is to Marine1324 for letting me use his abandoned idea. Your the best!**

**Next is to supersandman86, the awesome idea guy, and author of a very entertaining series called Brother Night Fury, and possibly more from here on out. The guy is epic for bouncing off and coming up with ideas. Your amazing bro! Go check him out, and check out his story!**

**HTTYD differences: **

**Hiccup shot down/trained Toothless a year before the movie, and thus, already has him by the time of Dragon Training. Also, as per Marine's suggestion, Astrid has a MAJOR crush on Hiccup, not denying it to herself, but keeping it a carful secret. **

**I can't believe what I'm about to do to Hiccup and Astrid, but, THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

**(I actually have no regrets whatsoever!)**

**Without further ado:**

**HICCUP HAS THE WORST LUCK, ASTRID HAS ONE SEVERE CRUSH, AND THE DOCTOR IS IN FOR THE SHOCK OF HIS TENTH(TECHNICALLY 11TH) LIFE!**

The Tenth Doctor paraded around the messy coral console, his newly regenerated face excited with possibilities.

"So, Rose!" He said excitedly, turning to her. "How's about Barcelona!"

His blonde companion shook her head, leaning on the pilot's seat and chewing her lip. "To be honest, Doctah," She said, a thoughtful look on her face. "Ah don't think I wannah see anything spacey today. How about, more, old timey Earth!"

The Doctor shrugged, his large trench coat flailing as he turned. "So, old time-y Earth. We got Knights, we got Shakespeare, although I kinda wanna save tha' for later. Cavemen, nine lives later and they still hold a grudge, yeesh, let it go you old fossils! Oh!" He perked up, suddenly. "I know!"

"Wha'?" Rose asked, looking at him expectantly.

He grinned, looking slightly insane as he grabbed the Tardis console's launch handle.

"Vikings!" He sad, and slammed it down, the Tardis's signature noise echoing throughout the Time Vortex. As the little blue box wheezed and groaned, they could have sworn they head something more in it. The deep, echoing roar of some huge creature.

The Doctor waited to materialize fully, wanting to take a quick look around with the Tardis surveillance systems. The image that appeared on the display screen was a large stone arena with huge doors on the walls. Wooden walls were set up like a maze around it, and six kids ran around inside, while a man with one arm and one legs, and a very brutal looking prosthetic hand watched quite board from the top of the arena.

"Well, looks like some standard Viking training, speed, speed, strength, endurance. They're probably trapped with some sort of animal, like lions or bears or," He squinted at the screen, trying to make out the thing chasing the Vikings-to-be. What they saw made both of their jaws drop. "Dragons..."

(Training arena)

"AGGGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Fishlegs screamed as the Nadder shot it's spikes at his head. He barely managed to catch them with his shield, then stumbled and fell against a maze wall, splintering the spines impaled in his shield.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" The husky Viking called, and Astrid rolled her eyes. The guy sent a Gronkle on us yesterday, and he's just now questioning his teaching methods? She was surrounded by idiots.

Well, except for one. A small smile played on her lips as Hiccup ran by. The guy was _adorable_ to her. She had the worst crush ever on him, and it ate at her she couldn't ac

t on it! All because he was the village runt!

She banged her skull with her shield. Once the Nadder was dealt with, _then _she could shamelessly rant in her head about why she couldn't be with him no matter how much she really wanted to!

"I-I-Is this all really necessary?" She could hear Hiccup asked Gobber. "I mean, has anyone ever tried taming one?"

Actualy, not that bad appoint, if Astrid thought about it. All Vikings ever did was yell and swing weapons at Dragons, no one had ever tried approaching it calmly. NO! What was she thinking! She was a Viking! And she would bathe in dragons blood-which actually repulsed her quite a bit.

She was jolted out of these thoughts as the Nadder's blue scales appeared in front of her face. She was about to raise her axe to attack, when the oh-so-arrogant Snotlout pushed in front of her. "Watch out Babe, I'll take care of this!" He held up his mace in a 'heroic' pose, and flung it at the Nadder, and missed horribly.

The weapon smacked into the wooden wall beside the dragon with a dull _thunk, _before clattering to the ground. The Nadder almost seemed to laugh, and Astrid gave Snotlout, before they were running again, this time 'Lout rambling off something ridiculous about the sun.

The Nadder smacked into a wall, and the maze started to crumble around Astrid. She could hear the sound of Hiccup's nasal voice still rambling questions about peace, "Like, have you ever tried approaching it without a weapon, maybe give it a treat willingly? Y-you know, like with a wolf-" Astrid began to climb the falling maze walls, Nadder close behind her, snapping at Astrid's legs, before-

"HICCCCCCUUUUUUUP!" She screamed, and Hiccup looked up, a mixture of emotions playing on his face-fear, annoyance, anticipation, before he accepted his fate.

When the dust cleared, Astrid had two minds. One that was crushing heavily on Hiccup, the other one _wanting to live!_

_Mm,_ Crushing Astrid thought as she saw she was on top of Hiccup, axe in he shield, limbs tangled together. _Hiccup..._

_Not now! _Practical Astrid yelled in her head. _Deadly Nadder, emphasis on DEADLY!_

_But Hiccup..._

_Not now!_

_Awwwwwwwww_

_Later!_

Astrid ended her internal struggle as the dragon climbed out of the wreckage, and shot a volley of spikes at them. She yanked the shield off Hiccup's arm and blocked the spikes with it as the blur of blue scales got closer, closer, clos

WHAM! She swong the still embedded axe into the Nadder's chin, and the dragon stumbled backwards in pain, splinters of the shield all around them. Worry and adrenaline were still coursing through her veins, so what she said next came out much, _Much _harder than she'd meant it to. "Is this some kind of a joke to you," She said waving the axe a bit as she spoke, fear for her crush surging through her. He _needed _to understand this, or he would _die!_

She couldn't even pay attention to how he was curled into the fetal position, shaking horribly.

"Our parents' war is about to become _ours," _she said darkly. "_Figure out _which side your on!"

They started to trail from the arena, until Astrid noticed he was still in the fetal position.

"Oh, come on Hic," She said. Now that they were alone, she could let herself get a _little bit_ flirty.

"Don't tell me I hurt you that ba-AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as he rolled over. Impaled in Hiccuo's side was a Nadder Spike. "Oh, _dear gods _no!" She said, horrified.

She kneeled down and yanked the bloodied spine out, tossing it to the side, and placing him in her lap. "Nonononononono, Hiccup, don't do this!" She said, rocking him. "NO! You can't die! Your the only sensible, well meaning and thoughtful person in the village, you can't just _die!"_ She was rambling now, desperately stroking Hiccups head. "The only one who-"

BOOM!

She was cut off as the arena's cage roof was blown apart. Dust flew everywhere, and when it cleared, a black dragon was standing in front of her, acidic green eyes wide, pupils slitted in shock

The first thing she noticed was the saddle. Something clicked in her head, Hiccup's frequent absences, the stolen fish and leather and metal, the sudden talk of making peace with dragons-

Because he'd already done it.

Toothless the Night Fury shook with fear as his human lay in the arms of the female, his breath nearly still.

"Tooth...less?" He said weakly, and stroked his dragon's jaw. "Hey... bud. Then he looked up. "Asssst-rid?" He groaned, confused, and Astrid forgot about the dragon-only knowing the only boy she wanted at her side was dying.

"Shhh, Hiccup," She said, and cradled his head. "I-It's ok! Y-your not d-dying alone!" She said, shaking, resisting tears.

"I-I'm so sorry Hiccup!" She gasped. "I-I didn't mean for you to get hurt! I just-I was only-" Finally she couldn't hold back a sob as Hiccup slowly turned green. Toothless released a distressed moan, nudging his head under his brother-in-bond's arm, warbling sadly with big, dilated pupils.

(TARDIS)

(any of you who have seen Generator Rex, look up Van Kleiss's theme. It fits the situation)

Rose and he Doctor were still staring in shock, but the Doctor's hearts suddenly started racing when the console suddenly started beeping. He looked at it and gripped the coral setting console with everything his new fingers had, until his knuckles were ghost white. "That's not right," He muttered.

(Outside)

Hiccup felt real weird. He looked at his hand to see golden energy coming off it. "Wha tha-"

Astrid looked at it, and her eyes widened in shock. It soon started to cover Hiccup entirely.

(Tardis)

"No, this can't be, it's not right!"

The beeping got louder, and Rose glanced at him, tearing away from the scene. "What is it doctah?"

He looked at the display screen, then to his own hand. "That's _regeneration energy!"_ He gritted and barred his teeth and looked at her, wide eyed ad disbelieving.

"Rose, _it's another Time Lord!"_

(Outside)

The strange energy encompassed Hiccup. No body noticed Astrid nick her hand on a splinter, and some of the energy go into the wound as she flicked the offending wood away.

Neither did they notice wisps of it going into Toothless's nose or eyes. They only saw Hiccup _glowing!_

Hiccup didn't like it as the light intensified, and he griped something-possibly a piece of Astrid's clothing, or one of Toothless's paws, and gritted his teeth as pain spread through his entire body like he was being burned.

But he was a Viking.

_He would not scream!_

The light eclipsed him, and soon there was only the bright golden light, bursts of it flying out in all directions.

Hiccup bit his tongue as his body changed.

His face hardly changed, but he felt himself gain a foot and a half in height. A cool feeling spread through his hair as it changed from auburn to pitch black, a shock of red and a dot of white in the back.

His muscles thickened and strengthened on his forearms, calves, chest and shoulders.

Hard black scales began to manifest on his back, torso, and legs, and forearms. He seemed to be wearing a fingerless gauntlet of scales, one thick armored one on the back of each hand.

His canines lengthened a bit, and the other teeth shortened, and he became a bit more mature in build-but not that much more, and he felt something burn into his left abdomen.

His shirt had been shredded by the Nadder, so he could see the Strike class insignia made of Gallyfrean language tattooed there.

The glow faded, and Hiccup groaned, getting up.

Astrid soon pushed herself up off the stone floor to join him. He looked at the scales on his arms, the insignia. His eyes had lightened to a green that matched Toothless's. He gasped and looked up.

"What just happened?!" He said in shock, but before anyone could answer, there was a loud wheezing, groaning sound as something faded into existence at the entrance to the arena.

Then, with a sound like a heavy object being dripped, it solidified, the flameless light at the top brightening and dimming methodically.

It made a strange noise.

"_Doonngg, doonngg, doonngg!"_

**So, how was this one compared to the first? **

**REEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIWWWWWWWW**


	2. Tardis, Toothless Toothless, Tardis!

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Time Fury 2.0**

**Once again, supersandman86 is in my thank-yous, for giving me such awesome support. Today look out for the next chapter of this, and the first chapter of Guardian Night Fury later tonight!**

**Lets get started with the overhauled plot in:**

**HICCUP IS REBORN, ASTRID IS FREAKING OUT, AND TOOTHLESS...IS TOOTHLESS. 'NUFF SAID. **

_"Donngg! Donngg! Donngg!"_

_Creeaaak. _

Hiccup and Astrid starred in numb shock as the Tardis materialized. The blue box now blocking the gateway, the Doctor stepped out, a frantic look on his face.

"You!" He said, and pointed to Hiccup. He took a few rushed steps towards the boy, but was stopped in his tracks by Toothless's growl. "Woa, there!" The doctor said, holding his hands up and backing slightly as the black dragon stalked forwards.

He was momentarily distracted by the beast. "Oh," the Doctor gasped, Looking Toothess over. "Oh, your beautiful!" He grinned and strrode towards Toothless with an insane grin.

Toothless's wings dropped in shock. The twiggy man was looking at him like he's found a cute baby bunny in the woods, not facing a possessive and protective Night Fury! Was he an idiot?

The schock faded, and he slashed at Twigg-Man, who stumbled backwards. Nodding in satisfation that he had scared Twigg-Man, Toothless waddled to Hiccup's side and planted his rear firmy on the ground next to his rider.

Astrid was still in shock. One minuet she was holding a dying Hiccup.

Then she coming to the realisation that the clumsy center of her attention had a _pet dragon._

Next he was exploding into golden light, now he was taller and fit, then THIS!

She really diddnt know how much more her poor brain could take. The strange man held up his hands again in a placating gesture as the Night Fury draped a protective wing over Hiccup.

"Ok, ok, ok," he said. "Ok, big guy." The man shoved a hand into his coat pocket. "Sooooo, your a Time Lord." he said directly to Hiccup. "Care to tell me which one?"

Hiccup blinked. "Imma what now?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. She felt a migrant as the scales on his arms glinted. Looking at the transformstion closer, the Night Fury scales went over his entire back and ribcage, then ending raggedly under them. The Strike Class tattoo made on his ledft side curled with its back against the scales.

She could even see small spines like the Night Fury's running along his back Through the bloody remains of his tunic.

The man seemed to be studying Hiccup's transformation himself. "Oh." His face fell "You don't happen to have a small circular thing with ticking thingies in the middle do you?"

Hiccup shook his head, holding his palms up then droppong it.

The man's face fell further, and a chill went over Astrid's heart. "Oh. Your," he glanced from him to Astrid.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." he muttered with genuine compassion, sending a chill over Astrid's heart.

"Young man," he took a step forward but froze at Toothless's growl. "I'm very sorry, but eveerything you know about your life,"he grimmaced and rubned a hand through the thorn bush of hair on his head in a sinmilar manner to Hiccup. "Is wrong."

Hiccup looked like he was about to protest when he groaned. "OWWWW!" He yelled, and Astrid and Toothless surged forward to help him. Them man whipped his arms out to stop him. "Nononnonono, don't touch him. He's going through the backlash effects of his regeneration, and he wasn't expecting it. His subconcious is on the breaking point and if we hinder him in any way, it could snap!"

"Hinder him from what?!" Astrid yelled.

The Doctor's hearts were pouding from stress and sympathy. The poor boy didby even know this would happen in his subconcious. Regeneration number 1 had hit him out of nowhere like a train. There was no telling what the boy could do!

He suddenly straightened, walked straight up to Astrid, and kissed her on the lips, before twirling on his heel and grinning like an absolute moron. "I love you." He said, then his eyes rolled into his head, and he collapsed.

Astrid had multiple emotions etched on her face, mortified, pleased, and shocked, so she just gapped at the Not-A-Viking.

"What the Hel was that?" She exclaimed, both happy and angry.

The Doctor rubbed his head. "Um, when I a Time Lord regenerates, they go a tinsy bit,"

He held his index finger and thumb an inch away from each other as if to demonstrate, "Well, insane. All inhabitions gone, they will act on whatever thought goes into their head. Poor kid couldn't take it after doing, well," He gulped. "What, he uh, he just did, so, he's gone into a short term coma until his mind can get used to the new body, which, surprisingly is just an improved version of the old one."

He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and the blue light lit up, whirring as he ran it up and down Hiccup's body. He flinched away as Toothless nearly bit his arm off, then fell on his bum as the blade of Astrid's axe nearly cut his Screwdriver-wielding hand off.

"Woa! Surly we can do this without attempted mauling," He said, and glanced at Astrid, "_or _dismemberment?"

Both beings just tilted their heads at him, wondering what he was talking about. The doctor sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Uh, look, ok, I can help your friend, but I need you to trust me-ACK!"

Astrid had placed her axe on his throat. "And why would I do that? I'm already trusting a dragon, why should I stretch it a little further to you?"

He looked at the blade at is throat. "Why are you rusting the dragon?"

She gestured to Toothless's saddle. "There's only one person on the island who can make that, and he just died, got reborn, stole a kiss from me and fainted. My patience for the weird is getting EXTREMLY thin, Matchstick-Man, so don't you dare toy with me!"

He looked Astrid straight in the eye. "Listen to me, your friend could suffer permanent damage if he isn't looked after. I had he Tardis giving me mental support my first time, this boy isn't so lucky, so I need you to just shut up and trust me"

Something about the urgency in his voice-or the ferocious look in his eye-made Astrid back off a little. He may not seem like much, but she had the feeling this man was much more than he appeared to be.

She stepped away from Hiccup's limp form, and pushed Toothless back as well.

For a long time, Gobber could only say that he was going back to look for Astrid and Hiccup after training when he heard a huge wheezing, groaning sound, and when he got there, it was empty. Bloodstains and black scales littered the floor, along with a spike from Astrid's skirt (Removed during Hiccup's regeneration) shred's of Hiccup's tunic, burn marks on the ground (also regeneration) and a hole in the cage roof. You can all guess what that led to.

Yup, they thought Dragons had killed the heir and the most promising warrior.

And Stoick didn't even have the guts to tell them that they had been arranged to be married before they left.

Astrid sat in the Tardis's pilot seat, dejected. The girl, Rose, Astrid thought she was called, came in, carefully stepping over the Night Fury's artificial tail.

"You ok?"

She raised an eyebrow at Rose. She wasn't hurt, or sick, or bleeding. Why wouldn't she be fine?

"I mean," Rose continued, as if hearing Astrid's thoughts. "It kinda freaked me out, a couple of weeks ago when he regenerated, and he was just me friend. I don' know hat I'd be like if it was my boyfriend-"

"Woawoawoawoawoa, where do you think your going with this?" Astrid interrupted. "He's not my boyfriend."

This time it was Rose's turn to look confused. "But-on the surveillance monitor, there was no audio, but-but he kissed you-"

Astrid's face felt like she had become a Monstrous Nightmare, alighting her own skin. "Yeah, the Doctor guy said it was post-regena-whatsit madness that caused him to do that, no matter how much I hope he had actually meant it, it would be like taking the word of a drunken man, right?"

Then she reviewed what she had just said in her head, and her face went completely red.

"Tell him, and I axe you!" She growled at Rose, who held up her hands in surrender and backed away.

Once she was alone again, Astrid groaned. "Why are feelings so hard?!" She moaned, and Toothless made a moan of agreement.

The Doctor pulled the covers over Hiccup, and went to look at the results. On the screen were three outlines, one of Astrid, one of Hiccup, and one of Toothless. Hiccup was filled with yellow energy, but some of it was in the other two figures had it swirling around their hearts.

"Lucky boy," He said. "Wish someone had been there for me for that." He pushed away from the console as the genetics reading were pulled up. The Doctor got up, hardly believing his eyes. "It can't be! I saw her die with my own two eyes! I watched her fall into the Dalek Fire, I saw her die!

(Three Hundred years previously in the Doctor's timeline) A not yet elderly War Doctor ran through the streets of a city, hefting his gun. He winced at carrying the weapon.

He'd failed.

He'd failed himself, his past eight lives, his parents.

He'd even failed the voice that had come to him as a child, who'd given him the little plastic momento, to remind him never to be crule or cowardly, that he could be strong without a weapon.

But now was not the time to be focusing on that, he thought, as he blasted apart a war dalek. Behind him, he heard running and spun to see a familiar Time lady. Romana. The once sweet Time Lady had regenerated into a ruthless, bloodthirsty warlady with no compassion. Just like himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"The Capitol was burning," she answered, hitching up the skirt of her Time Lady robes. Blood leaked from a gash on her temple, and he saw a distinct lack of anything in the right side of her skirt, and she was using a crutch to prop that side up. h

"And your Tardis was detected close!" She said, and hobbled over to him. He helped her, glad that a familiar presence was there. A wave of fondness rushed over him, and he smiled, remembering the blond braniac, and the moron with the log scarf they once were, watching each others' backs like brother and sister, K9 at their heels.

The smile almost immediately disappeared though.

It was over now, and they both knew it. That team was long gone, and never, ever coming back.

But he could make do with what was left of it.

'Thank you Doctor," She said, relived from a bit of pain, and could see a glint of the Romana's he'd traveled with, if only a moment before-

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" He looked up to see a fleet of flying model Dalek casings, and he leveled his gun at them.

Unknown to him, however, Romana saw a vortex manipulator sticking out of his bag, and she grabbed it.. "Doctor, GO!" She said, pocketing the stolen item and pushing him away. The Daleks blasted her as she hit the Vortex Manipulator button, and she screamed in pain as the blue explosions lit up around her. She teleported while regenerating.

(Berk, 30 years before Hiccup's point in time)

Romana landed on the grass as the regeneration finished, and she groaned into the ground, in too much pain to move. Suddenly a large hand pulled her up.

"You allright lass?" A deep voice with a Scottish burr said, and she looked up. Romana had become tall and thin, with brown hair and large green eyes. The man helping her up was huge, with an orange beard and faded green eyes.

"I-I think so," She said, with a Scottish accent herself. She stumbled, and the man stedied her. "What's your name?" He asked, and her face screwed up in concentration, before moaning disparagingly. "I don't r-remember." She rubbed her forehead with her fingertips and kneeled down. The man put a hand on her soulder. "How's about I just call ye Valka until ye do?"

She looked at him confused. "Why ye looking at me like that? I'm trying to help?"

"Why?" She said intently.

"I don't know."

"Why," she said more insistently, and the man facepalmed. "Ugh, I'm not the kind of person to leave a woman alone in the middle of nowhere, ok!?" Valka tilted her head to look at him. "Wha's yours?"

He glanced down at her. "Stoick Haddock."

**NEXT TIME:**

**"New-New Earth? Astrid asked, stepping out of the Tardis in modern clothes.**

**"What the-who are they?" Cassandra asked as the camera zoomed in on Hiccup and Astrid.**

**Astrid yelped in indignation as the disinfectant spray caught her in the face, causing her to stumble back into Hiccup.**

**"Im the Doctor and this is the Inventor," The doctor said, pushing Hiccup beside him. "W-we never went over this." Hiccup muttered. "Since when am I called the inventor?"**

**Cassandra's mind transfer energy bounced rapidly between Rose, Hiccup and Astrid.**

**Astrid screamed as she fell off the ladder to the infected flesh below.**

**"Touch them and your dead"**

**Chip locked himself in a Flesh pod as they advanced on him like zombies.**

**Hiccup and Astrid on the ledge above the Tardis console, looking at each other intently.**

**Toothless hacked a fish into the Doctor's lap. He panted, and with a revolted look, said, "That's disgusting."**


	3. New Earth

**Once**** again, it is Time Fury, throgh the Time Vortex! Here for the first episode parody is New Earth! **

**Hiccup will be emulating the 4th doctor somewhat, with some of his oddities and habits. **

**Well, let's get started in:**

**CASSANDRA IS CREEPY, THE TARDIS IS WEIRD, AND THINGS GET VERY AWKWARD FOR HICCUP AND ASTRID. REALLY, VERY AWKWARD!**

Astrid went to visit Hiccup in the Tardis's infirmary, only to find him absent. The scrawny boy had vanished, as had his onyx companion.

"Hiccup!" She called, and wandered the halls, before seeing a familiar mix of brown canvass and black scales.

She wandered inside to find a room taller than they eye could see, and _filled _with clothing of every description, hanging on racks, and slung over shelves.

Astrid's dropped that a room like that could even exist! It made her house, one of the biggest in Berk, look puny.

Toothless was in there, looking bored. "Dragon?" She said, and he swung his ovular head to her. "Where's Hiccup?"

The black beast rolled his eyes and nodded to a rack of clothes.

"What?"

Suddenly Hiccup came out, wearing a large cotton coat, trousers, shiny shoes, a white shirt, and an _unbelievably _long multicolored scarf, a large fedora plopped on his head. Of course, Astrid didn't know what half this stuff was, but it didn't stop her from staring open mouthed at the ridiculous gettup.

"What are you wearing?" She said, aghast. He shrugged, the extraordinary scarf swinging as his shoulders moved.

"I know right? Doesn't feel quite right. The Doctor said Time Lords like a specific style of clothes during each life. My old clothes didn't feel right. So he said to come in here and try on anything until I felt comfortable."

Astrid blinked at him. "Since when have vikings needed to feel comfortable?"

"Since when am I a real viking?"

She swallowed hard at this and he turned around disappearing behind the clothing rack.

When he next came out, he was wearing a long black coat, leather pants and vest, and a purple ascot. "Nah." He changed again into a suit with plaid trousers, and a messy bow tie. He went through several more outfits, each more ridiculous than the last.

The last straw was when she peeked around and saw him in a ridiculous rainbow colored, patchwork suit with a blue and white poka dotted bow around his neck. She broke down laughing, and so did Toothless.

He looked at them sternly, which did not work with the stupid looking suit. "This one isn't staying, so laugh it up you two!" He said with venom, and she fell to her knees, shrieking with mirth. Toothless was rolling around, his reptilian chortles, echoing throught the wardrobe room.

He scowled and stalked off, reappearing a few minuets later in dark jeans, and a thin black leather jacket covered in pockets, and thick animal hide boots. He had a small grey scarf, and a pair of steampunk goggles hanging on his neck. He wore a black shirt with a red Toothless curled up the right side of his chest, and a galefrean rune on his Left.

Above his heart_s,_ she realized.

The boy she had a crush on was an alien with two hearts, and could die and live again.

"Well?" He said and held up his arms. "I like it. What about you?" He grinned a little.

She almost blurted out that she liked it very much, but bit her tongue, as the dragon behind her regained control of his laughter.

Suddenly a figure even more stick-y than Hiccup's dashed in. "Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless," the Doctor said. "Oh, there you all are," he grinned broadly.

"So, welcome to the TARDIS, that's Time-And-Relitive-Dimensions-In-Space," he began to prattle on. "It goes everywhere, all of time and space, anywhere and anywhen. I can take you to when your ancestors first landed on Berk, to the sprawling metrpolotic empire it becomes by 5437!"

He grabbed Hiccup by the shoulders. "You, my young friend, are a Time Lord, and that means you get to be alive for hundreds and hundreds of years," he grinned, "and the best part, you have these two to spend the centuries with!"

He clapped Hiccup on the shoulder, an insane grin on his face. "That was your first regeneration, and Astrid and Toothless absorbed some of the energy, Astrid when she cut her hand on a splinter, and Toothless by being in such close proximity, he breathed it in."

The skinny Time Lord got in Hiccup's face, "The Timelord's first regeneration energy is special. If it gets inside any other living being, it kind of, creates a biological link with the other organisms. They live with you, they're given their own regenerations, 12 left like you had. You have 11 now, by the way. They can die, like you, age at the same rate you do, but as long as YOU are alive, the last versions of them cannot die, and vice versa!" Then he got a distracted look "Oh,my hats a nice set of words, vice versa. Kind of rolls of the tongue, don't ya think!" He grinned at them.

They stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't get me wrong, your not immortal, on the thirteenth version, if all of you die, that's it. Nada, nothing after that, but each life can be, hundreds and hundreds, and hundreds of years. I was already five hundred when my first life died of old age."

Astrid tilted her head. "How old are you now?"

"903." He answered.

"And what regeneration." The Doctor got a bit embarrassed at this. "Um, 10." he said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, kinda, burning through the regenerations a bit quick."

Hiccup and Astrid sat down, taking it all in.

"Well, um" Hiccup said. "Wow."

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Rose asked, leaning on the console. Toothless slept lazily on the ledge behind them, while Hiccup and Astird Leaned on the railing as the Tardis swayed.<p>

It was five months since they abandoned Berk for all of time and space.

Astrid changed, becoming a lot less violent. Oh, she still punched the things that made her angry, but was a lot calmer than before, at least, her gut reaction was no longer beheading a threat. She wore what was basically modern versions of her old clothes, a blue shirt, red leggings and skirt, and boots, her hair upbraided and shoulder length. Within a few months she'd become well versed in modern ways and things. She was particularly fascinated by guns, which disturbed the Doctor a bit, but he was relived when she was only interested in them for competitive sport.

Toothless changed a bit too, but only in equipment. With the Doctor's help, Hiccup's half timelord mind soaked up Galafrean technologies and mechanics, and they had built Toothless a fin worthy of an Alpha.

The saddle was thin and black, shaped like a motercycle seat, much more comfortable than the original.

A thin panel of buttons and screens rested on top, with a retractable cover that would let Hiccup lean forward in the seat without worring about pressing the wrong button. The tail had multiple comtrolders, including phicic grips on the side, and the stirrups were smaller and easier to control.

Hiccup attached to the saddle by a seatbelt that connected at his waist, straps attacking at the corners of the saddle, and it retracted at the push of a button. The rods connecting to the fin were black and made of a material that was very hard to burn or snap.

As for the fin itself, it was almost indexer able from the genuine fin. The Doctor and Hiccup had even given the panel in the front a button that would allow it to hack into Toothless's nervous system and let him feel and control it like it was his flesh and blood tail.

Toothless rarely wanted to use the option, though, as he preferred to fly with his brother in bond.

Hiccup himself changed the most, but only in knowledge. He burned through the Time Lord engineering Courses the Doctor gave him like Toothless through a catapult, able to make extraordinary devices.

He even managed to build his own sonic screwdriver, and modded it after his ebony colored buddy, the image of a small night fury, the mouth open to reveal the Sonic's glowing blue-purple light, calling it the a Sonic Fury.

The device even made a similar noise to Toothless's attack dive, which had dumbfounded the Doctor, and made Toothless grin, his gummy smile shining with pride that his Time Lord would model such a useful little tool after him.

The Doctor grinned at his companions.

"Further than we've ever gone before!"

He twisted a few nobs, and soon they had landed.

"Here we are! New Earth!" The Doctor said, leading them out.

"New-New Earth?" Astrid said, blinking as she exited the blue box last. "What do you mean New? How can they make a new planet?"

The Doctor grinned at her. "They didn't. They just replaced it. Th. First one got kinda," His smile faded a bit. "Well, burned in the sun, but-but-" he said as her and Hiccup's faces grew horrified. "No one was on it, they all moved out! In fact, there was a big gathering to see it off!"

"That was our first date," Rose teased, and Astrid rolled her eyes. Why did that girl have to be so sweet? There wasn't a violent or tough bone in her body!"

"Anyway, year five billion, Sun expands, earth consumed, nothing but rubble left. Then, your lot go and get all nostalgic, big revival movement, and they inhabit this place. Same size of the Earth, same air, same orbit. Call goes out, humans move in!"

He pointed to the city in the distance, all high rises and flying cars. The former Vikings could not believe that something like this even existed, even after all they had learned. "That, is the city of New New York."

This meant nothing to Hiccup or Astrid, but had some meaning on Rose as she grinned at the matchstick man. "Oh come on," she said disbelievingly.

"It is!" He protested. "It's the city of New New York." His face fell in a way that said he was about to contradict himself. "Well, technically speaking it's the fifteenth anew York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." he said, and Hiccup sniggered a little.

"So," he said, as Toothless lumbered up behind them, tail set to auto. "Shall we go visit?"

"Actually, we need to go there," the Doctor said, pointing to a rather large green and white building. "It's a hospital. See the green moon on the side? Universal sign for hospital. I got a message on the psychic paper!" He held said article up for proof.

"And I thought we were just sightseeing." Hiccup muttered and climbed onto Toothless, Astrid following him. He set the fin to manual, much to the Night Fury's delight,mane used the stirrups to control it as they flew towards the hospital, leaving the Doctor and Rose to walk.

Little did they know, they were bing spied on by a little robot.

A few miles away, underground, a man with pale skin, and odd markings on his face and arms stood at the controls of the tiny automaton. Behind him was what looked like human skin with a female(ish) face

"Impossible! I know that child!" The self acclaimed, Last Pure Human, Cassandra, said. "Her face, show me her face!" The servant, Chip, obliged.

"Rose Tyler! That dirty blond assassin!" She(?) hissed.

Chip was worried for his mistress, and informed her that the cause of her near death was headed for them. "Mistress, they're heading here."

"Oh, but this beyond coincidence! This is destiny!" Cassandra said, grinning (probably). "Wait, what is _that?!" _She gasped in fear as Toothless came into veiw."

"Seems to be a form of reptile." Chip said, trying to maneuver his robot out of sight.

"And who are they?" Cassandra continued dramatically, ignoring her servant. "The boy seems to be the master of that-_that beast!"_ She remarked as Toothless took to the air with a proud roar.

"Oh well, it's gone No matter, back to Rose Tyler. At last, I'll be revenges on that little-

(At the Hospital... With the Doctor, I mean)

"That's a bit rich, coming from you," Rose chuckled, and the doctor shrugged. "What, I can't help it, Hospitals give me the creeps."

They passed Hiccup, why was staring at a picture of a nurse holding a syringe. He looked at the needle and grimaced, rubbing his side.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh. Me neither." Astrid pulled him along, sharing his expression. Toothless was curled up outside, asleep.

"So, Astrid," he said, shoving his hands into his jacket. "New planet, new Earth. What so you think?"

"It's all freaky." she laughed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I mean, I never thought I'd leave Berk, let alone see the mainland. But," she crossed her arms, and gestured with one hand. _"All this," _ she turned towards him. "Your so different now, yet your still..."

He looked at her. She was eyeing him oddly, in a way that made him a bit nervous. "Still..." he gulped. "S-still what Astrid?"

Suddenly she blushed and looked away. "N-Nothing." They followed the Doctor and Rose to the elevators.

Rose lagged behind a bit, as the Doctor got in one, and so did Hiccup and Astrid. She made her way to the elevator the Doctor was in, it slammed shut. "Wait!" She cried, but it was already gone. She turned, but only caught Hiccup's waving gloved hand.

Astrid was having a hard time not looking at Hiccup in the small space of the elevator.

"Sooooooo..." she said.

"Doctor teach you anything new?" He said awkwardly, taking out his Sonic Fury And playing with it.

"Not really. Showed me these television shows from the 1960's."

"That far forward, huh?"

"Yeah."

She almost chocked on her next words, but she swollowed, then said. "hey, Hiccup, would you like to-"

She was cut off a chemical violently sprayed out of the walls and into her face. She yelped indignantly and stumbled backwards, right into Hiccup.

She yelped again, and jumped back as the chemical sprayed all round them.

"Aw-GAH!" Hiccup yelled, "What is this?!"

His finger accidentally pressed the activation button of the Sonic Fury, and the Night Fury's loud ballistic shriek echoed inside the elevator.

He quickly shut is off. "Hiccup," Astrid said trepidatiously. "What did you just tell the system to do?"

He gulped and shoved the device in his jacket. The disinfectant spray soon became worse, and the teens were engulfed in the smelly chemical.

"HICCUP YOU IDIOT!"

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!"

* * *

><p>The Doctor waited for his companions patiently, hands shoved in his pockets. One elevator dinged open, and his two newest friends came out.<p>

Astrid looked like she might rip something to pieces, and Hiccup was holding his arm like it might fall off.

The angry former vikingess trudged into the ward, the Doctor glanced at Hiccup. "What happened with her."

"Still not used to having this." Hiccup took out his Sonic Fury and wiggled it a bit.

"Ahhhh," the Doctor understood. He smiled a bit, fondly remembering the screwdriver's first days, and it's reintroduction to his lives.

"Honestly, I think the only reason I still have a shoulder is because it has armored scales!" Hiccup complained, and the Doctor grinned.

"The ones that give you a hard time are great first companions," he said. "I remember, Ian and Barbra would never let any issue go, no matter how much I spat at them to leave me alone!"

Hiccup laughed, and a veiled nurse came over, escorting them.

When she didn't speak, the Doctor shoved his hands in the pockets on his trench coat, and Hiccup began playing with his Sonic Fury again. With a nervous look on his face, the doctor said, "Nice place. No shop downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one. Just a shop so people can," he paused to swallow for some reason, "shop."

The nurse turned and unveiled herself, causing Hiccup to nearly go into double cardiac arrest when he saw her face. "C-CAT?!"

She ignored him and focused on the Doctor. "The hospital is a place of healing."

The Doctor nodded, but the tall Time Lord didn'to take the argument to heart as he said, "A shop does some people a world of good. Not me. Just, some people, right," he turned to Hiccup, who just shrugged aMe swallowed at the Nurse.

"Ahhhhhhh, I guess," he said, shaking his head and blinking a few times.

The Nurse looked anthem both with a stern expression. "The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help, And to mend.

She went forwards quickly, and Hiccup strode slowly, placing his full weight on each foot before taking another step. "Cat people. Wow. Really should have expected this with you, Doctor," he laughed and pocketed his sonic.

They passed an open cubicle. Inside was an immensely fat man,seemingly made of granite, and moaning horribly. His belly was HUGE, so big it looked like he probobly couldn't sit up on his own, and a secretary came in front of them. "Excuse me, members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with permission from the Senate of New New York," she said shrewdly, glaring at Hiccup.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head. "That looks like Petrafold Regression. What do you think?" He nudged his young friend, who held up his hands.

"I'm just an engineer, I don't know about all the biological whatsits. Only machines. And Night Furies."

The Duke wheezed and coughed out, "I'm dying sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence," Hiccup snorted, looking at the man's large belly, "and it ends like this." He looked at himself bitterly.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance," the secretary cut in."

"Frau Clovis! Im so weak!" The Duke said, and when Hiccup opened his mouth to make a remark, the Doctor glared at him with a perfectly mimicked version on Astrid's "Shut Up" glare. Hiccup looked away with an innocent whistle.

The secretary, Clovis, called the nurse over. "Sister Jatt, a little privacy please?" The cat-woman complied, pulling the curtain closed. The nurse turned back to them. "He'll be up and about in no time."

The senior Time Lord grimaced. "I don't think so. Petrifold regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for, what, a thousand years?" He ruffled the back of his head. "He'll be up and about, bit only as a statue."

He received a glare for his thoughts. "Have faith in the sisterhood. Now is there no one here you recognize? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing a patient."

Hiccup looked at his guide. The Doctor's face turned serious. "No, I think I found him."

He walked over to what seemed to be a giant face floating inside a jar, lots of tendrils behind it. The face looked to be male, but with aliens it could be anything. Beside him on a stool was another Cat-Nurse, considerably younger than the one they were following.

Sister Jatt locked at her. "Novice Hame, if I may leave these gentleman in your care?"

The Doctor tapped Jatt on the arm. "Oh, I think my friend go lost, Rose Tyler, can you find her?"

She nodded, and Sister Jatt walked off, passing Astrid, who stood next to Hiccup and glared at him while the Doctor and Hame spoke.

"What?"

"Idiot."

Hiccup looked at her with a baffled look and she punched him in the shoulder.

"OW, Astrid! I thought I wasn't pond scum to you anymore!"

Her glare intensified, and she punched him again. Hiccup was beyond confused now, and held up his hands. "I think your giving my _scales _bruises! Why are you punching me?!"

"I'me surprised you haven't worked it out yet," she glowered. "I guess no matter how clever a boy is, they're still idiots."

"Ugh." he said and pulled his sleeve up, showing off the armored scales ad the stretch of exposed pink skin between his shoulder and mid forearm. He was right his shoulder scales _did _look a bit purplish.

Astrid bit her lip. She had no regrets about leaving Berk. She and her parents had become... Distant to say the least, after her uncle Finn died.

And even though she would never admit it, she was tired of fighting all the time... She was supposed to like it, but sometimes on Berk she would colapse in bed, muscles burning and aching from weariness, and just wish it would stop. She would want to just lay in bed and soak in the quiet. Not-vikingly. So she couldn't admit it. And she'd axe anyone who accused her of it.

But she was tired of feeling the dull ache in her torso that followed the thrill of battle. At times, she just wanted to rest.

And now she could. She was still in prime condition, but now it was because she wanted to, not to kill flying reptiles.

Her Hiccup crush had gotten worse though, and just when she'd worked over the mortification of doing something _romantic, _something _girly, _the stupid disinfectant spray had ruined it!

She wanted to take. Hiccup's Sonic Fury and make the elevator explode.

But as far into that sentence as she'd gotten, she'd have though he'd have worked it out by then.

She huffed and fiddled with her hands, not knowing what to do without an axe to sharpen, then sent another glare his way.

He threw up his hands, and turned back to the Doctor, who was on the phone, one hand shoved in a pocket.

"Where have you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" He said, and Astrid realized he must be talking to Rose.

Then he grinned. "You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe. Remember him?"

So the face-thing _was_ male, she thought. Good to know.

"I'd better go, see you in a minuet."

Hiccup sighed as the Doctor turned to them. The tall man eyed Astrid's frustrated look and Hiccup's defeated one and grinned on the inside.

Sudeenly there was a loud cry from the ward they had passed earlier.

The very very fat Duke of Manhattan was very very happy. And, very very not made put of stone?

"Didn't think I was going to make it! It's that man again! He's my good luck charm!" He motioned for the Doctor to come closer. "Come in, don't be shy."

Clovis interceded again. "Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not-UGH!" She was cut off as Astrid punched her in the gut.

"We get it. Your precious Duke is off limits," she growled.

The Duke took no notice. "Winch me up," Hiccup had to refrain from one if his many fat jokes he used to use with his father. "Look at me! No sign of infection!" He held his arms out, showing off the now pink and squishy flesh where cold hard stone had been, a toothy grin on his face.

A waiter walked up to them. "Champagne, sirs, mam?"

Hiccup and Astrid shook their heads, Astrid with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"No thanks," The Doctor said, looking very confused, eyes furrowed, and squinting. "You had Petrifold Regression, right?"

The Duke nodded, "Had being the positive word. Past tense. Completely cured!"

The Doctor was dumbfounded and rubbed his hair. "But-But that's impossible!"

Another Cat Lady, Matron Casp walked up to them, and smiled benevolently. "Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it is merely a tender application of science."

The Doctor wouldn't let the issue go, even though his much younger companions had long since lost interest. "How on Earth did you cure him?"

"How on New Earth, actually," Hiccup interrupted, earning a glare from Astrid, the Doctor, and even Casp.

"Right, erm, sorry," he said awkwardly, rubbing the red and white portion if his hair.

The Doctor just gave him another glare and turned to face the cat lady. "What did you put in him?" He pointed to the now very uncomfortable Duke.

Casp scoffed, as if the notion of telling him was ridiculous. "A simple remedy."

"Then tell me!"

"Or me!" Hiccup said. "Or her, and I wouldn't mess with her." he pointed to Astrid.

"She's really violent," the Doctor agreed. Matron Casp hissed through her teeth.

"I'm sorry, patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"Im the Doctor, this is the Inventor." the Doctor said, clapping Hiccup on the back. "W-Wait, we didn't discuss this. Since when am I the Inventor?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked at the half-time lord.

"Since now. Its your new title."

"But I don't like it."

"Well it's ether the Inventor," he was starting to get annoyed now, and held a stern index finger at his young student. "Or Fred."

Hiccup gave him a half lidded, "really" stare, and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Fred."

The Doctor blinked and shook a little. Then he ran his hands through his spikes hair, muttering something about him "being just like his mother" and spotted Rose.

"There you are," he took the blond girl under his arm and guided her to a patient who was redder than a Monstrous Nightmare and floating in mid air. "Come and look at this patient. Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two day's. Never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade," they passed said device, where Hiccup was studying it intently, while Astrid face palmed. "Their medical science is way advanced."

"And this one," he led her to a cubical containing a man as white as his bedsheets. Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minuets, and he's fine. I need a terminal, I've got to see how they do this. Because if they've got the best medicine in the world, why is it such a secret?"

Hiccup and Astrid returned. "I can't Adam and Eve it." she said in a high pitched voice that made the young half Time Lord, with his enhanced hearing, wince in pain.

"OW Rose, what, what is with that voice?!"

"Oh, you know, just larking about. New Earth, New me."

Astrid's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Something was very wrong with Rose, and the way she talked was one of them.

Rose's voice was usually soft spoken, with a playful tone. But her accent was different, and she sounded so whiny and high pitched.

Hiccup planted his fingers in his ears and moaned a little, while the spiky haired Time Lord took no notice. "Well, I can talk. New New Doctor."

"Aren't you just," she eyed the Doctor almost... Hungrily. Then she pulled him into a long, hard kiss.

Hiccup and Astrid were shocked. Hicucup's jaw dropped, while Astrid turned scarlet from the sheer _ferocity _of Rose(?)'s lip lock.

She snuck a few glances at the Half-Time Lord, who had become very interested in his sonic toy.

She pulled away. "Terminal's this way," she whispered, and brushed by him.

The Doctor swallowed. "S-Still got it," he managed, and trailed behind his companion.

"What the heck was that?" Astrid said, shellshocked. Hiccup gulped. "I-It l-looked like she was trying to merge her face with his!" He stammered.

She bit her lip and nodded.

* * *

><p>The four stood at a terminal, the Doctor scanning it with his screwdriver. "Nope, nothing wrong. Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop."<p>

Hiccup shook his head. "What is it with you and shops," he asked, exasperated, and shoved a hand in his pocket, the hand reappearing with a bag of M&M's.

"Well, it's a shop. There are," he rolled a hand in the air, trying to come up with a point, "... Things in a shop. I like things. Oh, gimme one of those!" He said as Hiccup popped a chocolate in his mouth and offered the bag to Astrid, who took one.

As The Doctor shoved one of his considerably bigger hands into the bag, trying to grab at a sweet, Rose thought about something.

"Hold on," she said. "Downstairs, I heard the Nuns, erm, Nurses, uh, cat things, talking about something called Intensive Care. I don't see it here."

The Doctor pulled his attention away from Hiccup to smile at her. "Your right. Well done!"

Rose and the Doctor looked deep in thought.

As they chatted over how to find the room, Hiccup sniffed. He walked ofer to a wall, and took a deep breath.

"Try the-" Rose started.

"Hey guys," Hiccup called, and he used his Sonic Fury on the wall. A panel slid down, and he gestured grandiosely at it. "I smell lots and lots of really sick people down there. Worth a try."

They made their way down a stair case, Hiccup nearly passing out from the smell. His sense of smell was now his enemy as it got worse.

"You ok, Hic?" The Doctor asked as he coughed again. "Yeah. It's just-" cough, "The smell." He gagged, nearly throwing up. "R-really bad!"

They reached the end of the steps after about ten minuets. By that time, Hiccup could barely walk, leaning on Astrid like a crutch as his eyes became cloudy.

They found themselves in a massive chamber, bigger than Berk's mountain. It was lined with glowing green cells. The Doctor opened one at random, and looked inside. It was horrible. A man wearing a filthy hospital gown was propped up by his arms inside. He was covered in welts and growths, bruises and discolorations. He was cloudy eyed and yellow toothed, and was thinner than Hiccup.

And the smell, oh the smell, all four of them cringed and put their hands on their noses and mouths, disgusted looks on their faces. Except Hiccup. Hiccup ended up with everything in his stomach on the floor, then wiped his mouth, groaned, muttered "Good Night," and made a noise like a dying PAC-Man. Then, he passed out, going limp on Astrid.

She grunted at the unexpected weight, stumbling a bit.

Rose backed away from the puke in revulsion. "Oh, that's..." She puked in her mouth a little. "That's disgusting. Th-the man in there, not him."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He closed the pod, stricken, and moved to its neighbor, his pained look becoming agonized at the contents. It was a young woman in a similar state as her predecessor. She looked like she would have been quite pretty if she was healthy.

"What disease is that?" Rose said, aghast.

"All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything!" His tone had changed from distraught to enraged.

Astrid swallowed behind them, and slung Hiccup over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Rose looked apprehensive as she said tentatively, "What about us, are we alright?"

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them."

"You got it," Astrid said, lugging her friend away from the disease pods. "How many patience are there?"

"They're not patience," The Doctor said. "But they're sick!" Rose protested, only to recive a scowl from the Doctor.

His tone was livid, full of disgust and anger. "They were born sick! They're meant to be sick! They _exist _to be sick! Lab rats. No wonder they have a cure for everything! They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"Why aren't they dead?" Rose questioned.

"Plague Carriers. The last to go," he responded bitterly.

Suddenly Hame and another nurse appeared, Hame having at least the decency to look at least _a little _guilty_._ "It's for the greater cause."_  
><em>

The Doctor stepped up, eyes shining with rage. "Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to THIS!"

Behind him, Astrid was brimming with barely suppressed rage. Vikings conquered with a _purpose. _With _honor. _This, creating people just to infect them, kill them, use them for study. If Hiccup was conscious, she was pretty sure he would be trying to tear them to pieces. She would be helping.

Astrid growled. "I'll kill you!"

"No," the Doctor rounded on her. "First thing about traveling with me, you don't kill unless it's needed. Unless there is no other way! Do you get that Astrid?" He leaned in close, in her face. The former viking looked him in the eye.

"But they- they're committing _GENOCIDE. DAILY!"_

"They're not people. They're artificial flesh. That's all. Flesh. Not _true_ life," Novice Hame interceded. "There are hundreds of humans, happy, healthy, because of us!"

"if they live because of this, then life is worthless!" The Doctor seethed.

"Who are you to decide that?!"

"I'm the Doctor! And if you don't like it, if you want to take it up with a higher authority, then there isn't one! It _stops _withme!"

Time-Lord and Cat-Person were face to face, the Doctor looking straight into he. Eyes with enough fire to burn a dragon alive.

"So, none of the people in the city know about this," Rose questioned.

Hame nodded. "For the best."

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand."

His anger, if possible, doubled. If she were a weaker person, she would have been trembling and crying at those eyes. As it was, she was terrified on the inside, focusing on trying to get Hiccup to wake up to distract her. "What Have you done to Rose."

Hame backed away. "I don't know what you mean."

"And I'me being very calm right now, do you understand? Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you did to Rose's head, I want it reversed!"

"We haven't done anything-"

"I'm perfectly fine," she tried to assure the Time Lord.

Astrid was terrified as the Doctor nearly screamed, "THESE PEOPLE ARE DYING, AND ROSE WOULD CARE!"

Rose glared at him. "Alright clever clogs. Smarty pants. Lady killer."

"Whats happened to you?"

"I knew there was something going on in this hospital. I just needed this body and your brain to find out."

"Who are you?"

"The last human."

_"Cassandra?"_

"Oh, wake up and smell the perfume."

She took out a perfume sprayer and squirted the Doctor in the face. Matchstick-Man fell to the ground, passed out.

Hiccup woke up as this happened, and looked from the Doctor to Rose. "Wha-"

"Rose is the enemy!" Astrid told him, and he scowled. Astrid ran at Rose with clenched fists and Hiccup crouched, before leaping like a Night Fury.

"Oh, quite alot of tension between you. How about I help you understand each other a little better?"

The mind switching energy shot out of her face and bounced between them rapidly in a triangle.

The former Berkians collapsed on the ground with a moan. "Oh this is much more fun then knocking them out!" she told them. "Ta!"

* * *

><p>Hiccup felt all wrong as he woke up. Thinner around the waist, heavier in the chest, overall narrower. And, well, kind of... <em>Emptier <em>between the legs.

"Merg," he groaned, his voice sounding odd. "Megh!" His got to his feet, pulling himself up. Hen had been dropped in the doorway he had unlocked to get to intensive care. He groaned as he dusted off his skirt. "Sheesh, what did she-" wait what?!

it looked at himself. Blue shirt, skirt, fur jacket, thick boots... _Different _build, a wave of golden hair in the corner of his vision.

CRAAAAPPPPPP!

CRAP!

CRAP!

C!

R!

A!

P!

CRAP!

He looked to the side, and saw himself, not like he had seen in his loyal Night Fury, but literally himself, laying there.

He started panicking. Ohhhhhhhhhh man, he was violating her in an even bigger way than _that! _She was gonna wake up, find a way to make this right, then MURDER HIM! SLOWLY! PAINFULLY!

Gah! He clutched at his-her- hair in panic and stumbled backwards, tripping over air. Great, even with the body of a highly trained and mighty warrior, he still had the grace of a Gronckle and the coordination of a concussed Nightmare.

Astrid woke up, and screamed at the sight. Then she looked at her-his hands, winger less gloves and leather jacket, and then squeaked pitifully as she looked down. "W-what is this!" She cried, and then glared at Hiccup accusingly.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this," he held up his-her hands defensively.

They looked at each other warily. "Don't you dare go to the bathroom!" Astrid growled at him and he stood straight, a fearful look on his face, and saluted.

"Yes Sir-I-I mean, Mam, uh, Sirm? Mir?"

He got shoved onto his-her rear with an "Oomph!" He shook his-her head and looked at her mournfully.

"Sorry Astrid."

She sighed and shook his-her head.

She grimaced and squirmed. "Ugh _two_ hearts. Gods this is uncomfortable. Oh, oh man, I can _feel _the other one. Oh man!"

Hiccup stare at her, mouth agape, then hauled himself to his-her feet. "You want to complain about a body? How the heck do you get balance in here?"

"How do _you _get balance?!" She retorted angrily, making an annoyed movement with her hands.

They both squirmed, weirded out by the new bodies. "Oh, ugh! The Doctor told me that sometimes- gah!- sometimes Time Lords change gender when they regenerate, oh how d they _stand _it.

She glared at him again.

"Oh PLEASE don't do that!" He cried, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Come on, I already look like a dead fish that somebody slapped around and put dentures and a wig on. Do you really need to make me look like a fish who died angry?!"

Her-his eyes searched him with worry and sympathy, he clutched his-her hair in exasperation.

"Ok, where's the Doctor. He can sort this out!" He shoved his hand in his-her pocket. "Wait, wheres-"

Astrid pulled out the Sonic Fury with a look that screamed condescending, and flicked it. The metal fury made a tiny growl as it was activated and the light pushed out of its mouth.

"Uh, thanks." He took it, and activated it.

He activated the tool.

* * *

><p>"Get out of her body, Cas- oh!"<p>

He looked at the screwdriver, which was blinking.

"Oh, hang on," he swallowed. "I'm getting a call." He pushed the screwdriver to its extended mode and Astrid's voice rang out of it. "Doctor, Doctor are you there?"

Cassandra bit her lip in anticipation, a smug smile on her face.

"Yes, Astrid, where are you? And, how did you use the call app on Hiccup's screwdriver. That should be w-WAY beyond you."

"Actually Doctor, um," Astrid sounded mortified. "Uh, Cassandra, kinda, switched us around."

"Eh?" the Doctor looked at the screwdriver, bewildered.

"We're not in the right-well, you know."

"I really don't," he said, scratching behind his ear.

"Well, we're-" her voice cut off.

"Well come on," The Doctor was now very annoyed. He gestured with his hands, even though he knew they couldn't see him "I need to get back to threatening Cassandra to give us back Rose!"

"WERE IN EACH OTHERS BODIES, MORON!"

His eyes widened. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh." He gulped. "Um, sorry. So, I'm speaking to Hiccup."

"Yes," came the small, ashamed voice. "Ah." He groaned. Cassandra was laughing, clutching her gut and wiping a tear from her eye. "Ohhhhh, this is too good!"

"Well-" there was a bang on the door.

"AH!" The Doctor cried and turned back to the screwdriver.

"Astrid-Hiccup, the infected people we saw earlier are running rampant through the hospital. Don't touch them. Touch them, and your dead."

"Got it!"

"Now, you need to regroup with us. I'll have Cassandra change you back, I promise, just get there. I-Is Toothless with you?!"

"No, still outside."

"Good. He'd have a hard time avoiding them. Meet us in the entrance hall! I need to go there anyway!"

"Ok!"

"Hiccup! I mean it! One touch, if your skin even grazes them, it's onto the next body for you! Maybe not! It could be the end for you! Some diseases cancel out regeneration! It could kill all three of you!"

The call beeped to an end.

He turned to the chuckling Cassandra.

She froze when she saw him. "Listen here, Cassandra. I killed you the first time we met, and that was for killing people I didn't know in the slightest. What do you think I'm gonna do if the only other Time Lord in the universe dies because of you?!"

Cassandra swallowed as he raised his screwdriver again. "Give. Me. Back. Rose!"

* * *

><p>Hiccup tugged at the skirt.<p>

"How do you like wearing this?" He whined. "It's like you _want _to be exposed."

She turned to give him a smack, but then remembered it was her own face. "You get used to it, like you got used to your damned_ second heart._"

He groaned.

The right side of her-his chest kept twitching. "Gaaaahhhhh. Can I just STOP this thing."

"It's a _heart, _It doesn't really have that option!"

They trudged down the halls, grumbling at their current states.

Suddeenly, they heard moans-lots and lots of moans.

The infected poured in through the halls.

"Um, Hiccup," Astrid said.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor? Make sure my body stays alive."

"Sure thing."

They began to run, not looking back at the sick people behind them.

Hiccup tried to fumble with the Sonic Fury, but was to scared to use it properly. He tripped and fell to the ground, tumbling onto their swapped faces.

"Please," an infected woman begged.

"Help us," a man groaned. They reached for the former Vikings, and both dissoved into panicked screams, until Hiccup had an idea.

"WAIT!" He yelled, and the sick people froze. He pulled astrid by the jacket and took his bag of M&M's out of the pocket. "Want-want a snack?"

He held out the bag and an infected man with russet hair walked forward, and Hiccup tossed the bag at him.

The man caught it and peered inside.

He stuck a finger in and took out a bright orange M&M, popping the treat into his mouth. The infected man moaned in appreciation, and slowly, his fellows lost interest in Hiccup and Astrid, attracted to the food.

Hiccup nudged Astrid, nodding to the exit. They crept away as the infected went for Hiccup's M&Ms.

They snuck past the people and into an open ward. Hiccup pointed the Sonic at the door and sealed it, the infected only just turning around.

The swapped pair looked at each other for a moment and laughed.

They laughed and laughed and laughed. The stress of the event and the relive coursing through their veins was too much.

They screamed with mirth an clutched each other, rolling on the ground in each other's arms.

Soon they were done and Astrid pulled Hiccup to his-her feet. He grinned. "Come on, let's go!" He said, and dashed to the exit.

They made it to the entry hall, where the a Doctor said they would meet. "Oh, wow, they locked the whole place down," Hiccup said. "Look at the doors-" he pointed to a large set of dents in the barriers.

"Those have got to be Toothless. If they can keep a Night Fury out, Berk's needed those for a very long time," Astrid muttered, and Hiccup nodded.

Suddenly the lifts and doors opened. Infected came in en masse, and zeroed in on the two.

"Hiccup, you don't have any more chocolate, do you?" Astrid asked hopefully, her hearts plunging at the "Nuh-Uh," she received.

Without warning, a soaking wet Doctor dropped into an open lift, the disinfectant spray on. He lifted his screwdriver up and yelled, "COME ON!" His device emitted a high pitch squeal that rang through the entry hall.

The infected swarm him, a blond woman reaching him first. He flinched, but she lays her hand on his cheek without any protest from the timelord.

With a hiss, her blemishes and signs of sickness start to fade. "Yes," the Doctor said. "Come on, that's it! Pass it on! Pass it on!"

"Pass what on?!" Cassandra cried. The infected moved to one another, passing their cure on.

Hiccup grinned, while Astrid laughed. He jumped into the air and pumped his/her fist into the air. "YES!"

Cassandra looked at the former infected. "What did they pass on. Did you kill them? All of them?"

"No. That's your way of doing things." The Doctor said. He looked over the people. "I'm the Doctor, and I cured them!" He yelled in victory, Hiccup and Astrid cheering.

A former infected woman wraps her arms around the Doctor. "That's right. Hey, there we go, sweetheart. Go to him. Go on, that's it. That's it." He looked at the stolen face of his companion. "It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!" His face was a mad grin.

Suddenly Cassandra was wrenched to the side by Astrid. She held Hiccup's fist in the air. "Change. Us. Back!" She yelled.

"Fine, fine." Cassandra muttered frightfully.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Astrid sat on the ledge above the console, in front of Toothless, staring at each other.<p>

"Soooooo," Hiccup began.

"Soooooo," Astrid mimicked.

"That was weird."

Astrid snorted. "Hiccup, we live on a freaking time machine! You and I switching bodies isn't that strange."

"Suppose your right. But still, that was pretty scary, especially when we were cornered."

The blond former viking grinned at him. "That was pretty smart, with the M&M's. I could have kissed you then and there."

The Half Time Lord went pale and slack jawed. Astrid realized what she had said and blushed. "Um, uh, you know what I mean. Expression."

"Of course."

"Nothing more."

"'Course not."

"Good."

"Good."

Suddenly the Doctor and Rose came in, the skinny Time Lord flinging his coat onto a coral pillar. "So, you two. First adventure. What did you think?"

"Amazing," Astrid grinned. "Terrifying." Hiccup frowned.

"Well, had at least one adventure with a near death experience that you cleverly got out of. I'd say your now fully initiated members of the TARDIS crew."

Hiccup looked at his Night Fury and nodded. The black dragon clambered down towards the Doctor. "W-What's he doing?"

"Initiating _you_ into his fold of trust." Hiccup answered. Toothless advanced, and the Doctor fell backwards, until Toothless was almost on top of him.

Then-

"Hurk, hurk, hurk, hurk, _splat."_

A half digested fish landed on the Doctor' slap.

He looked at Hiccup for help, but the only response from the younger Time Lord was for him to mime taking a bite.

He looked at the dragon, revolted. "That's disgusting."

NEXT TIME:

"There's something going on in this school. Something really bad."

Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the face and kissed him, the young Time Lord making a noise of ultimate shock.

"Kid in my class, knowlage way beyond earth."

"K9!"

"My name's Sara Jane Smith." Sara said, holding her hand out to Hiccup and Astrid.

Sara marveled at Toothless as he perched atop the big blue box, grinning.

**FINALLY** **DONE! Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to make the next one sooner. **


	4. School Reunion

**I'M BACK, CROSSOVER SECTION! Hahahahah!**

**Here's Time Fury, back again, in school reunion. There are a few episodes I'm skipping, because they are too tedious, personal reasons or I just plain didn't like them. The Wearwolf episode was one such episode. **

**Sorry! But as the last "Next Time," promised a Hiccstrid kiss! So that might make up for it... Right? **

**jlrdsr, thanks for your review and I'm glad it was funny for you! **

**Also, for you Brits reading this, I'm American, but I'm trying to use your terminology. Forgive me if I screw up. **

**HICCUP HATES SCHOOL, WETHER ITS GOBBER'S TUTORING OR MODERN DAY MIDDLE SCHOOL. HEHEHEHEH**

The Tardis materialized, its signature noise ringing through the Powell Estate outside Mickey's house.

Inside the Blue Box, Hiccup and Astrid were lost.

Completely, hopelessly, utterly, lost inside the Tardis corridor.

"DOCCTTOORR!" Astrid screamed, Hiccup trudging behind her miserably, head bowed, and hands in his pockets.

After about a dozen "Shut up" punches, he had learned his lesson and now just walked behind her without a sound, occasionally studying exposed bits of the Tardis interior and taking a picture with the small camera on his goggles.

"HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?!"

From the console room, The Doctor watched them meander through the maze of his time ship, leaning on the console with both hands, biting his lip with a guilty expression on his face. The monitor in front of him played his two companions wandering practically blindly through in the copper colored halls.

"How do you get lost looking for the swimming pool," he asked, rubbing his hair. Astrid faced the camera providing him with his view, her eyes blazing a glare that made the ancient Time Lord flinch a bit. Behind her, Hiccup was making a variety of "shut up" gestures.

"Because we haven't had 2 billion years to get used to it you moron," the former viking seethed, and started to move on.

The Doctor was glad he had confiscated her axe.

"Ok, Astrid," he said in his best, "let's be calm, rational, mature life forms" voice pulling the monitor with him as he searched the myriad of switches and leavers and do-dads in front of him.

Finally finding a small screen in the mechanical mess, and brought up the Tardis' map. He groaned at the endless twisting mass in front of him, and shoved on his glasses.

Eventually he found Astrid and Hiccup's life signs and began to map a path back to the console room, or, at least, the current one. He began to mutter to his beloved police box as he did.

"Come on, girl, let 'em out, would you. You don't want Toothless to go on a rampage and make a mess looking for his friends, do you?" Said reptile was napping on the ledge, as usual.

The Tardis made its ringing sound, and the Doctor jumped as Astrid's frustrated scream tore through his speaker systems, nearly blowing them up. He turned his attention back to the duo, and saw Hiccup clutching his head in agony.

Meanwhile, the blond former viking's face was so red with fustration that she looked like she might explode, or murder the poor half Time Lord behind her, whichever alleviated more stress.

"Ok," the Doctor's voice echoed through the corridor. "Make a few right turns, and you should find yourself inside the Console Room."

"You said the same thing about the pool," Astrid snarled viciously, following his advice nevertheless.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry!"

Astrid muttered under her breath, then grabbed Hiccup's arm, extracting a yelp from him as they kept walking.

Hiccup could practically see smoke curling from her head and rubbed the scales on his arm nervously. She had apologized for bruising him, but it was still there.

A few minuets later, they pushed themselves out of the grate under the console, where the "Time Dunce," as Astrid called him, had hidden the corridors of the Coral version of the age old time machine.

"Ah, good," the Doctor smiled, smiling at her as she pulled herself free of the grate. "Your back!"

While Hiccup struggled to clear the grate, she grabbed the elder Time Lord by the tie, raising her fist threateningly.

He flinched and held up his hands to signify surrender, while Hiccup climbed the ladder to take a nap against his dragon. Toothless sniffed at his rider, looking concerned. "Its ok Bud. Just a little mortal terror about being lost with Angry Astrid. I'm honestly surprised she didn't murder me."

The Night Fury snorted in amusement and nodded at his saddle. "Sorry bud, no ride today. Were in a "no fly" time and place. Tell ya what, go down to the flying range and do some laps, ok?" Hiccup reached up and pressed the button on the saddle console that set the tail to automatic.

Toothless grumbled as feeling flooded back into the tail fin, and scowled at the the prosthetic irritably. Flying without his boy felt like betraying Hiccup, even if the fin was in Casual mode, all red with a white skull. He grumbled and shook his head, closing the artificial limb, laying his head in Hiccup's lap. The boy pet his dragon's head, running his hand over the ridges.

Astrid just sighed and sat inside the ovular groove of one of the pillars and huffed irritably, crossing her arms. She rubbed her temples, the aggravation of being lost in the logic defying time machine wearing off, and she shook Her head in annoyance.

Then, calming down, she looked over to Hiccup and Toothless and smiled fondly at him. The months of being aboard the Tardis with him had only made her crush on him worse and worse. It was really beginning to frustrate her that she couldn't bring herself to ask him out now that she had that option.

Meanwhile, the Doctor rubbed his arm from Astrid's punishment, and Rose clambered into the Console Room, shoving her phone in her pocket.

"Ok, guys, Mickey's almost here. Just needed to get ready."

The Doctor didn't look at her, just focused on messing with the Tardis console, staring intently into the screens.

"Did you tell him about our new arrivals," he asked, tapping a few buttons.

She froze, a look of shocked regret on her face. "Oh, kinda forgot to mention them."

As she said those words, Micky Smith, AKA Micky the Idiot or Rickey strode into the Tardis, looking pleased. "Hey babe," he said and went to kiss Rose, but tripped over something long and black.

He fell on his facevand groaned, twisring to see what he had fallen on.

"AIEEEEEE!" He screamed when he discovered Toothless as the offending object. The time traveling dragon grinned with his teeth out, making the poor man freak out even more. He scrambled backwards and hit his head on the monitor of the console with a loud bang.

He stumbled a bit before he saw Astrid holding her mouth, trying not to laugh at him, while Hiccup was cracking up atop the platform, holding his gut and howling with mirth at the unfortunate man's antics.

Micky panted heavily and looked around, from the big black dragon to the two new people in from of him, his eyes wide and nearly nudging out of his head. He gripped the console with both hands, shaking a bit.

"Wh-wha-wha, what's, who's," he breathed heavily. "WHAT!?"

The Doctor decided poor Micky had had enough, so he walked up and planted a hand on Mick's shoulder, grinning broadly.

"Micky," he said. "This is my new crew. Up there is my assistant, Hiccup, and over there is Astrid. The big black thing is a dragon, Hiccup's partner in fact. He's a dragon," his smile got even bigger, and he gave the shellshocked Micky a bit. "He's called Toothless."

Astrid smiled, and waved a big, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hi. So, what's this about aliens going to school, eh?"

* * *

><p>Astrid simmered as she sat at the lunch table. Hiccup sat across from her, eating his lunch quietly.<p>

"I can't believe this," she muttered, stabbing her fork into her food angrily. They were wearing the school uniform, and it was very uncomfortable to her.

She kept shifting around, biting her lip in irritation. The half Time-Lord across from her was wisely keeping quiet, trying not to make his friend even more angry.

"Well," he tried to say placatingly, nibbling on a chip and trying to make himself seem small and insignificant to the blond warrior. He'd succeeded in that to for most of his life (or so he thought), but she seemed to be eyeing him like a predator. "The Doctor needs us, to, uh, keep an eye out for anything suspicious, ya know." The attempt to calm only extracted a growl from the former viking.

He tried to skink even deeper into his plastic cafeteria chair, but it didn't work, so he tried to divert attention from the subject.

"Some of the staff smell weird. And I don't mean like the unwashed weird that we grew up with in Berk, this or how the cat ladies on New Earth smelled. This is something I've never smelled before. It's- it's strange, kind of, mixed. Like a bunch of scents all," he rolled his hands, "All mixed together. Like a sort of concoction. A bit of this, a bit of that. The guy with the dark skink he was eyeing me earlier like there was something wrong with me. I think he can somehow tell about the, um," he looked around, and leaned forward, tapping his right heart. "You know."

"You think he knows?"

"I think so, yeah. Like that," he gestured towards the Doctor. He and that Finch guy, look at them." Astrid looked over to the Time Lord who was eating at a table a ways away from them.

He was looking at Headmaster Finch were looking at each other, both wearing a dark, daring glare on their faces, like opposing forces.

"I'm pretty sure I smelled blood on the Headmaster earlier. And there's this girl I was talking to earlier. I haven't seen her all lunch period."

"Hm," she said, biting her lip. "That's strange. A girl was talking to you?"

Hiccup's only response to the tees was a deadpan glare. "Well, I'm talking to you,mand. I'm really, extra sure your a girl. I have authority on the fact-OW!" Astrid had turned completely red and smacked him upside the head.

"You said we'd never speak of that again!"

"Well, I'm sorry, you were the one who-" he caught the angry and embarrassed look on her face and wisely decided to let the matter drop. He just looked at his food in shame as he realized what that sentence might have been an insinuation for. "Sorry.

She grunted in annoyance. "You are an idiot sometimes, Haddock."

"Yeah."

"We never speak of that incident again?"

"You got it."

"Mm-Hm."

"Good."

With that, Astrid went back to her lunch. She took a forkful of the yellow mushy stuff and took a bite, shifting a bit in the uncomfortable uniform as she did so. Her eyes widened and she made a retching noise.

She gagged and spit it back out. "Gah, what is this," she spat. "It's-It's disgusting, blech!" She scowled, tongue hanging out, and gave Hiccup a bewildered look. Her face was contorted in a revolted expression. "How can people eat this in the future, it's worse than my Mom's cooking."

"So that's where it comes form," Hiccup muttered, hiding his mouth behind a hand.

"What was that," Astrid growled warningly, and alarm shot through half Time Lord's body, and his hearts felt like they were battling each other to see which one could drop down faster.

"Um, uh, uh nothing," he stuttered, and got up, picking up his tray. "I was just, uh, thinking about how, erm, your Dad always ate in the Mead Hall, instead of asking you or your mother to cook something."

There was an awkward silence before Hiccup got up picking up his tray. "I'm just gonna go get some more chips. They're not that bad you know. I'm just, I'm just saying."

Astrid watched him go with a scowl, then groaned and banged her head on the table, her hair falling over her face. She pushed her tray away from herself and moaned loudly into the laminated wood.

"Aaaaand he's scared of me," she grumbled sarcastically. "Great." This was getting extremely frustrating. Why couldn't she just spit it out?! She picked up her head and looked around at the dark skinned teacher Hiccup had pointed out was tracking his movements, giving him the same glare Finch was giving the Doctor.

Astrid glowered at him, now suspicious herself. Her romantic troubles forgotten, her bit down on one of the chips in her lunch, the cogs in her brain beginning to turn round and round, trying to work something out.

Later, in the Teacher's Lounge, the Doctor was having a conversation with one of the teachers, a bigger man named Parsons.

They were discussing the remarkable improvements made to the Students since the new Headmaster had arrived. The Doctor had already made several discussions with the other normal teachers, the ones Hiccup had cleared, as he put it, "100%, without a doubt, utterly human. Like Astrid-OW!"

One had said that his students had completed their exams before he head even had a chance to sit down with his coffee. Another had said she had a girl list all the leaders of Rome in less than a minuet.

Mr. Parsons had a different remarkable story as he told the Doctor over their break. "Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy in cubits," he said in absolute wonder.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, leaning against a table behind him. "And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived," he questioned.

"Finch arrived three months ago," said. "Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot," he gestured to the group of staff across the room. They were taking amongst themselves in a huddled circle. One of them looked back at the consisting pair with a scalding glare. , undeterred by the look, turned back to the Doctor and continued what he was saying,"except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that.,

The Doctor tensed a little. "How's that weird?"

The rather rotund teacher chuckled over his coffee and took a sip before saying, "She never played. Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight."

The undercover Time Lord shrugged and pursed his lips, as if he was completely Confused by the occurrence, instead of being the guilty responsible so that there would be a vacancy in the teaching staff. "Hmm. The world is very strange."

Without warning, the door opened, and entered. The old man was closely followed by a rather short woman with red hair. Her face was aged but it still retained a certain beauty from younger days.

The Doctor recognized her in sight. For him. It had been many hundreds of years and dozens upon dozens if companions. Back through before the a Time War, back before the Valeyard, Perri, before the universe had become his domain to protect, back when it was his new stomping grounds to explore.

One of his oldest friends, and certainly one he remembered best. The Pyramids of Mars, the creation of the Daleks, the cybermen on that rather troublesome space station, oh, so, so many adventures together. He could never forget that face, not if he lived to be a million billion years old, he'd still remember her.

She aged well, he thought. Her former youthful,ness had persisted in her face. On the right light, she was almost indistinguishable from the time she had traveled with him.

Finch looked around with a crocodile smile. "Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time," he said with false kindness and a fake smile. "May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." He smiled and left the reporter and former time traveler with the assembly of educators.

The odd group ignored her, but the rest stepped up to greet her kindly, all except the Doctor, who was staring with a stupid grin on his face, like he was having a pleasant daydream.

Sara Jane spotted him, still in front of the table, and walked over to greet him. She didn't recognize the being that had once been her closest friend, however. His face was drastically different. He didn't have the prominent teeth the incredible mass of dark curly hair, the booming, impressive voice that could stop armies in its tracks. Not any more. Not for many, many centuries.

"Hello," she said enthusiastically.

The Doctor snapped out of his daydream. "Oh, I should think so."

"And, you are?"

"Hm? Er, Smith. John Smith."

She smiled reminiscingly. "John Smith," she said fondly. "I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

"Well, it's a very common name," he smiled.

"He was a very uncommon man," her smile became a bit sad. "Nice to meet you."

The Doctor shook her hand vigorously. It want often he saw someone from this long ago. He hadn't seen Ian and Barbra in so long. He had no clue where Tegan and Nyssa were now. Jo? He hadn't seen her since she left Unit to get married. He never, ever expected to see Sara Jane here. "Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant."

She was a bit startled at the enthusiasm, but quickly regained her composure. "Er, so, er, have you worked here long?"

"No. Er, it's only my second day."

"Oh, you're new, then. So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum?So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile," he said, a proud little smile sneaking its way to his face.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here," she remarked.

The Time Lord shook his head. "No. Good for you." She backed away from him a bit nervously, as his smile had gotten a bit creepy, with an underlaying chuckle to it. She smiled back politely and began to walk away, glancing back over her shoulder.

He watched her go, a proud smile plastered in place of his grin, joy filling up both hearts. "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

Later that day, Hiccup and Astrid were tailing the dark skinned teacher, who they found out was called . He was walking into one of the computer classrooms, alone. No one was with him.

They peeked out from behind one of the corners. "What do you think he's doing?" Astrid said.

"I dunno, but I've gotten a better read on him. I dunno what he is, but he sure as Hel ain't human. It's a bit like... Like bats. And some rat in there, but it's fainter, as if it's what he had for lunch."

"Rats for lunch. That's even grosser than this place's food," she muttered.

"I know. And no human, not even Vikings, would ever have rat for lunch, so," he peered at . "What is he? Any ideas?"

She gave him a pointed look, narrowing her eyes at the half Time Lord. "Seriously. Do I look like I know anything on alien species?"

No, he thought. I think you look like the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and also, slightly, the scariest.

"No, you look like a former viking and a time traveler who for whatever reason chooses to tolerate me and all my weirdness and I can't understand why, even though you've told me you want to be my friend again."

"I really do Hiccup," she whispered. "But can we focus?"

"I'm not getting off track, just, just answering your question," he muttered back, a small scowl on his face. He couldn't understand why in Hel she wanted to do this. Ever since she had gone cold and distant from him, she had regarded him as pond sludge, always glaring at him whenever he was around, looking as if his very existence was making her angry. When they were kids she had been very, VERY friendly, but one day, poof. Nothing. From trying to kiss him on the lips to pushing him in the mud.

That kinda sends mixed signals to a guy, huh?

He shook his head out of the puzzle that was his second closest friend behind Toothless and began creeping after .

Suddenly the door burst open and a fat kid, Kenny Hiccup thought his name was, ran oto like the room was on fire behind him. He looked scared out of his mind. Something had scared the crap out of him, but the only thing that followed him out of the Computer Lab was a disgruntled teacher.

Hiccup and Astrid quickly hid behind the corner, but they could hear the fast approaching footsteps of the definetly-not-human teacher. Astrid whipped her head around, desperately looking for some means of escape. There was almost none in sight.

It was times like this she wished the Doctor hadn't confiscated her beloved Battle-Axe. Hiccup had made it, after all, and it was one of her most treasured possessions, if not THE most. But even more importantly, it was a means of self defense, a way to make sure of her and Hiccup's survival.

Then she spotted it, a supply closet. She formulated a plan in her head, the things the Doctor told her about school PDA coming to mind, and a tiny smile played across her lips. This would get them out if danger and be a good way for her to get her message across to Hiccup without being too girly.

She pulled him by the arm toward the closet, and Hiccup but his tongue to stop from crying out in surprise. He stumbled across the hall towards the door and looked at Astrid in confusion. He couldn't comprehend what the heck her plan was, only that the squeaking of 's shoes coming closer and closer.

His hearts pounded in his ears, and looked back at the corner they had just been at. 's shadow got bigger as he approached, and them.

Astrid pulled open the door, then wrenched her friend inside. He yelped as he was thrown inside, and Astrid squeezed in with him, a small smile on the corners of her mouth. It was very small, very confined quarters, and being the gentlemen he was, and being crap-his-pants scared of Astrid's wrath, he pushed himself into a corner.

The silhouette of the approaching threat placed itself on the other side of the bubbled glass, the image distorted and unclear. "What are you two doing in there," his voice boomed on the other side of the wood.

Hiccup began to panic, shifting back and forth in absolute fear, before Astrid. Grabbed his face, and with a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat, kissed him smack on the lips. He made a sound of ultimate surprised, his entire body, except for his lips, going absolutely stiff and rigid.

opened the door and immediately flinched at what he saw, shuddering. He lifted a hand to block his vision and turned away. "Oh."

Hiccup's eyes were like bowling balls, and looked awkward. "Um, no, no PDA you two," he chastised while stuttering. He looked a bit disgusted, as if this was undesirable behavior for whatever his species were.

He groaned and threw his hand down, snapping at them, "Get to class you delinquents!" He turned away, folding his hands behind him. "Great, now I've lost my appetite," he muttered.

Astrid released Hiccup and he stumbled backwards, out of the closet, blinking rapidly. He swallowed, and took in deep breaths of air, trying to regain his senses. "Um, uh, gah," he said, unable to form correct words or sentences. And he was sure glad Astrid didn't know about his other problems.

He shook his head and looked at her, missing the enthusiastic grin on her face. "Hiccup, I-"

"You don't need to say anything Astrid," he said, holding his hands up. "I get it, I get it, it was only to cover up out presence. No matter how much I'd like you to mean that I know you didn't, so you don't have to explain yourself."

With that, he sighed and walked away, bowing his head and shoving his hands in his pockets, fingering the Sonic Fury inside.

Astrid watched him go with a dropped jaw and disbelief in her eyes, blinking and shaking her head, as if she could rewind and redo the the last few seconds in a way where he had gotten her actual message.

Then, she slowly closed the door, not wishing anyone to see what she was about to do. That didn't stop the loud clattering as things fell from the shelves, the angered grunts and cries, or the loud shouts of, "THAT STUPID, SON OF A, HALF TROLL, RAT EATING MUNGE... BUCKET!"

* * *

><p>That night, Sara Jane infiltrated the school. She opened the lock of the back door of the school, and snuck in. She <em>had <em>to see what was going on. Children, however alone in the world, didn't just go unnoticed if they disappeared.

And schools didn't suddenly get new Headmasters along with a new chunk of staff. They definitely didn't shoot from average to top in the nation in a short period after said staff change, and it was a bit suspicious, to Sara Jane at least, with her past experiences with a certain scarfed alien, that all this occurred after a UFO sighting near the school.

So there was really no choice in the matter. She had to check it out.

As soon as she got the door open, she could have sword she heard voices in the hall. But she dismissed the possibility, no one could be here this late at night. Not even the janitorial crew was here.

She crept along the waxed tiled floors, peeking into the window of every class room, looking for something odd.

After the Doctor had up and left her in Aberdeen, she had made her way home. There was the problem that she had gotten... Addicted to the danger, the ecutement, and the pure satisfaction of surviving an adventure. All the things that defined living with the Doctor.

It it was the kind of addiction that gnawed at her gut and refused to go away. The kind that wouldn't... Couldn't be broken, no matter how hard one tried. And she had, she really had. She had tried to get a normal job, settle down, even dated a little. No dice. All that was accomplished was a growing dissatisfaction.

So, she had gone looking for trouble. Any signs of alien activity that the Doctor wasn't a part of, she was there. Sara Jane Smith, defender of the Earth when the Doctor was away.

She was quite proud of the work she'd done, and refused to work alongside distasteful organizations like Torchwood, and couldn't bring herself to sign back on with Unit, even if she did have lunch with her old friend the Brigadier, occasionally.

But it was all about to change soon. She knew that when she heard a loud, inhuman shriek echo down the halls. She backed away in to a supply closet. She could feel the presence of... Something. A tingle on the back of her neck. Something that made her heart race a little faster.

Then she noticed that the room was bathed in an eerie yellow and white light, her shadow prominent against it. She was scared to look around, she was hesitant. But the definition of living with the Doctor was running head first into frightening things.

So slowly, she turned around, and a shock went into her heart like lightning, her jaw dropping, her eyes shooting as wide as they condo to.

It was something she never expected to see again... The Tardis. The big beautiful blue box that flew across time and space. She stumbled backwards, back out the door. If _that_ was here, then_ he_ was here, she just knew it.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and she turned around.

Looking at her, in a blue suit and a long trench coat, was the teacher that had greeted her so enthusiastically. He gazed at her with somber eyes.

"Hello, Sarah Jane."

"It's you," she gasped, her hands flying to her face, "Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it?" She swallowed and straightened her clothes, taking a deep breath before looking at him again. "You've regenerated."

"Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met, actually," he said nervously.

"You look'" she scanned him up and down, "incredible."

"So do you," he said truthfully.

She didn't believe him, thought, and scoffed. "Huh. I got old. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?"

"The same. I thought you'd died," she was half angry, half relived now, tears of mixed emotion welling in her eyes. "I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died!"

"I live," he said somberly. "Everyone else died."

What do you mean?"

"Everyone died, Sarah."

She gave him a bittersweet smile. "I can't believe it's you."

Suddenly there was a loud scream down the hall that caught both their attention, and the former partners in crime looked at each other and smiled. Just like old times for them. The running, the danger.

"Okay, now I can!"

* * *

><p>While the Doctor and Sara were getting reacquainted, Hiccup and Astrid were in the computer lab they had seen in.<p>

Astrid still had a scowl on her face from the earlier events of the day. How much clearer did she have to be to this idiot that she liked him? She freaking _kissed_ him, and he still didn't get it.

She sighed as Hiccup scanned the computers with the Sonic Fury, the loud, looping shriek echoing in the empty room. The half Time Lord was looking through the systems for anything weird, trying to find out what the most-likely alien had been doing in there.

He fiddled with the device a bit as it interacted with the seemingly antiquated computer. He licked his lips and concentrated a bit more, and Astrid sighed and rubbed her temples, leaning on the table by her elbows, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Didn't think we'd ever end up here did you?" She asked, and he looked at her, tilting his head. "Hm?"

"A few months ago, walking with Gobber into the Kill Ring to face the Gronckle," she said. "I'd never picture a few months later, our lives would be like this. Not even in my wildest dreams could I have pictured all this."

He laughed. "Yeah," he said. "My wildest dreams extend to being with you, but we both know that's never going to happen, so, yeah."

"Why not?" She asked, edging a little closer to him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow over the collar of his jacket. His face was the epitome of confusion, and Astrid's heart skipped a beat.

"I- I mean, I'm just curious. Why do you think that?" She covered up quickly, looking at the table.

"Well, uh, for starters," he said. "I'm not really all that great, why would you ever want to be with me. I'm weak, I'm scrawny, I'm not particularly good-looking. You can't possibly find me attractive," he said.

"Aaaaaaand," she drew out the word. "What if I do?"

He scoffed. "Like that's possible. I don't even think Gronckles would find me even relatively good looking. Oh!" He said, as the Sonic Fury's sound changed to a rapid beep. "Oh look at this. I've got something."

He peered at the little device. "Wow, this is beyond complex, this is... This is incredible. I can barely even understand half of this at a time." He shook his head and turned off the Sonic Fury, pushing it into his pocket and blinking.

Suddenly a loud scream rang through the air, and Hiccup and Astrid's heads snapped towards it. "What the Hel was that?!" Hiccup explained, and started running for the door. Astrid wasn't far behind.

They dashed through the halls, trying to get to the source of the scream. It was loud, perching, and kind of girly. It could have been a student, screaming pain as a creature ripped her apart, some little girl shrieking in terror as thing barreled towards her. Something catastrophic could have happened, something terrible, something devastating, something-

Oh, it was just Micky. He was lying in a pile of yellow packets, rubbing the back of his head as he got up. They Doctor, Rose, and some other woman ran up at the same time they did.

"Micky?" Hiccup questioned. "Why were you screaming. You made it seem like some little girl was in danger, and it turns out to be you for no apparent reason? Well that's just disappointing in every way."

Micky groaned and got up. "Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me." Then he looked at Hiccup. "Hey!"

Rose examined the packets, her face molding into a look of revolted disbelief. 'Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." She dropped the one she was holding in disgust."

The Doctor gave his companion's boyfriend a questioning look. "And you decided to scream?"  
>"It took me by surprise," he defended.<p>

"Like a little girl?"

It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

"Nah," Astrid said, crossing her arms with an unamused look. "I'm seeing a TuTu."

Hiccup snorted behind his hands, trying desperately not to laugh. He could understand the position Micky was in, but the image the Doctor and Astrid had put together was making it very hard to hold his mirth in.

Micky turned and glared at the Berkians.

"Hello," Rose interrupted, "can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?

Sara Jane gave her successor a condescending look. "Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you," she said with a patronizing tilt of the head."

The blond seethed at the older woman. "Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?"

Their Time Lord friend was very uncomfortable with the whole situation. He still felt like Sara Jane was one of his closest friends, but he had uncertain feelings for Rose to be sorted out at a later date. "Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

"Right," Astrid said, and led Hiccup by the arm. Sara Jane and Rose pushed ahead of them and began arguing. As they tossed I suits and pointed remarks at each other, the Doctor looked more and more uncomfortable with each passing syllable, wincing at every point made.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?"

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you."

The Doctor interjected, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time." He tried to signal the point to Rose, but she spitefully ignored him.

"Hold on. Sorry. Never.

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?"

They walked ahead, and Micky almost chortled with laughter, happy to see his revenge on the elder man. He put a smug brotherly arm around the tall Time Lord's shoulders and laughed. "Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

The Doctor made a point to ignore him as they approached the Headmaster's office. "Maybe the rats were food?"

Astrid gagged, and Hiccup grimaced, and rose said in a disgusted tone, "Food for what?"

They Doctor opened the door with a flick of his Sonic, and opened it carefully, in case of anything hostile. Then, slowly, he looked up at the ceiling. "Um, Rose," he said carefully. "Remember how you used to think all the teachers slept in school?"

Rose nodded.

"Well," he said in a matter-of-fact voice. "They do."

He pointed his flashlight upwards, and his companions followed the path of the light. Once they saw what he was looking at, they all recoiled. Hideous bat creatures, about 13 of them, hung from the ceiling. They were pale and pink, except for one dark brown one. They had circular mouthed lined with pointed teeth, small bat ears, and wings. The wings were bat like, but not nearly as elegant or functional looking as Toothelss's.

They had tiny, nub like tails, and thin, clawed hands. They all hung upside down from the room's structural bars.

Behind them, Micky panicked and made a break for it, running away as fast as he could from the principal's office. The others followed at a more sedative pace, but just as anxious to be away from the hideous aliens.

When they were outside, Micky was haunches with his hands on his knees, panting. He looked at the Doctor with terror in his eyes, and babbled, "I'm not going back in there, no way!"

"Well fine," Astrid crossed her arms. "Stay out here. Let the us save the world you coward."

"Those were teachers?!" Rose questioned, and the Doctor nodded. "Hiccup, wanna explain this one?"

"Sure," the half Time Lord nodded. "When Finch got here, twelve of the staff were replaced. He has seven new teachers, four new dinner ladies, and he replaced the nurse. Including him, that makes thirteen. Thirteen new staff, thirteen big, creepy bat people sleeping in a school like demons in a horror movie."

"Top marks," The Doctor affirmed.

Micky gave the two of them a look of disbelief, shaking his head and gasping for head. "You... Have got to be kidding me."

"Nuh-uh," Hiccup said sadly.

"Oh boy."

The Doctor took the vial of unknown oil from Rose, pocketing "Well, we do need to go back. The Tardis is still inside the school-"

"Toothless too," Hiccup said. "I left him in his stable in the Tardis."

-"and I need it to analyze this stuff," the Doctor finished.

Sara Jane perked up behind him, her eyes lighting up with excitement. She shook his shoulder to get his attention and he looked at her. "I can help you there," she grinned like a little girl who got to do something helpful. "I have something to show you."

She led the group over to her car and opened the trunk. Inside was a... Something. It had a prism shaped body detailed a bit to vaugly resemble an animal's body mid run. It's side was open, reviewing a mess of half rusted machinery. It's head was slightly dog like, with a pair of satellite dishes for ears and a red grill for eyes, a suction cup in the middle of it. It's nose was an open hole, like a gun. A little antenna stood up where the tail would be.

"K9!" The Doctor exclaimed in pure joy. "Rose Tyler, Micky Smilth, Hiccup Haddock, and Astrid Hofferson, allow me to introduce K9 Mark 3 to be percice. The original is with Leela and I gave Mark 2 to Romana."

"And who are they," Rose said jealously, making the Doctor blanch. She noticed, and said a bit more kindly, "And why is he so...disco?"

"Oi," he said defensively. "Watch it. This guy was cutting edge in the year five thousand, not to mention good company. I mean, who doesn't love a talking dog?"

"Cat people," Hiccup said shortly, making the Doctor scowl. "But he doesn't look too bad. I think I could fix him up. I just need a quiet place to work.

* * *

><p>K9 sat on a restaurant table while Rose and Micky got food, and Sara Jane and the Doctor caught up. Hiccup poked at his inner workings while Astrid watched him with interest.<p>

Sara smiled fondly at the Doctor as they talked. "I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there."

He nodded. "Right on top of it, yeah."

"And Rose?"

"She was there too."

She was silent for a moment, before scratching her head, that asked quickly, "Did I do something wrong? Because you never came back for me. You just dumped me."

"I told you," the Doctor responded. "I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed."

I waited for you," she said sadly. "I missed you."

"Oh, you didn't need me," he scoffed. "You were getting on with your life."

You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

He looked at her, bewildered. "All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?"

"No," she sounded resigned. "But we get a taste of that splendor and then we have to go back," she threw her hands up and looked at him with heartbroken eyes. He tilted her head up with a hand and looked at her encouragingly.

"Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did."

"You could have come back," she said sadly.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

The Doctor was silent for a long time, and looked at Hiccup working on K9 at the other table, avoiding the question. An awkward silence reigned, until Sara Jane spoke up, sounding a bit angry this time. "It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon."

"Where was it," he asked curiously.

"Aberdeen," she snapped.

"Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?"

She shook her head, and the Doctor winced, getting up to check in the Inventor. "So," he said, putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Any luck?"

"No," he sighed. "Not yet. And I've tried everything. I've required him, polished up the rushed parts. I even tried using the Sonic Fury to scream at him to wake up." He shook his head. "Well, I guess I could always resort to the way of my people."

"And what's that," the Doctor asked, slightly interested. Hiccup produced a large industrial hammer from the pockets of his coat and held it up. The Doctor's eyes widened as Hiccup's meaning began to dawn on him.

"Hit it!" Hiccup answered, and brought the tool down on K9's head, a responding bang echoing through the restaurant. The Doctor flinched at the blow, and Astrid looked at her friend, a bit shocked that it was now that he chose to embrace the 'way of his people,' instead of back when everyone was pushing him to.

Hiccup shrugged, and K9's eye grill began to glow. "Ah," he remarked dryly. "It worked. Who knew that method was actually good for anything other that continuing wars?" Then he considered what the hole at the end of K9's nose might be for and sheepishly hid the hammer behind his back.

The metal dog twisted to look at the Doctor. "Master?"

"He recognizes me," he said joyously.

"Affirmative," tK9 said, then turned to Hiccup. "Mistress?"

Hiccup's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped in shock. Astrid snorted, and tried to smother her laughter with a hand, but was only partially successful. The others didn't even try to hold in their mirth, chortling.

"What?,"

"He thinks your Romana," the Doctor giggled, and Hiccup looked between him and K9 in shock. Then he shook his head and took out the hammer, pointing it sternly at the metal dog with a scolding scowl. "No, no, no, no, no," he said. "I am not her. I'm not this 'Romana,' person."

"DNA scan identifies you as the Mark 2's Mistress," K9 insisted, and Astrid couldn't take it anymore. She howled in laughter, clutching her sides and nearly falling backwards.

A red faced Hiccup muttered something about K9 being a defective piece of junk, and sulked away, leaving the others grinning at his expense. When Astrid heard Hiccup huff angrily, her laughter faded, replaced with a frown.

"What's wrong, Hiccup," she called.

"Nothing," he snapped. "I just need some air." With that, he slammed the glass door behind him and walked outside to the car and sat against it, sighing.

He wanted to be with Toothless right now, flying. Unfortunately, like he had said two days ago, they were in a no-fly time and space. He wondered what his Night Fury was doing, probably using the flying range in the Tardis, free as a bird.

He leaned against the car and shook his head. He was still reeling from the kiss from Astrid, and he had begun to think that maybe, just maybe, she liked him back. But she was laughing as easily as Snotlout and the twins whenever he had messed up.

He rubbed his eyes, and a curious smell wafted up to him. It was weird... A mixture... The aliens! He whipped his head around, towards the source of the scent. Standing on a building, watching them, was and one of the bat people. Hiccup scowled and clambered on top of the car with his Night Fury reflexes.

"Hey!" He called, and Finch shredded at him, directing the bat person toward the half-Time Lord. It spread its wings and snarled, diving straight for the boy. Hiccup jumped backwards, and it banged its head into the roof.

The creature fell to the concrete, shaking its head, then snarled at its adversary. It bared its claws and lunged, and ran right for him. Hiccup kicked it away, and it flapped its wings as it flew backwards, carrying itself into the air.

It circled back around, flying right towards him, and Hiccup backed up, letting it fly into the street sign behind him. It banged its head yet again, and recoiled from the impact, shacking its head and releasing a broken gurgle.

Hiccup took out his Sonic Fury and activated it. "You look like a bat," he said. "How's your hearing?" With that, he activated the little device. Instead of a simulated Night Fury attack shriek, what came out was a loud ringing. The alien cringed and covered its ears in pain, it's wings shuddering open as it tried to fly away.

Hiccup kept the Sonic going, the loud ringing keeping up as the alien shrieked. By now he had attracted the attention of his friends, and they rushed out, shocked to see Hiccup torturing an alien.

"Hiccup what are you doing?!" The Doctor yelled and pulled his apprentice's arm, deactivating the sonic. The alien flapped its wings and took to the air, flying away, right towards the moon.

Hiccup looked towards where had been finding only empty space. He scowled and shook his head. "What was that Hiccup," the Doctor asked angrily. "You were torturing it."

"And you are gonna kill it," Hiccup said angrily. "Don't try to lie to me. Time Lords can see into each other's heads. I've been doing some research in the Tardis Database, I learned how to do that."

The elder Time Lord's face morphed from anger to shock. "But-but that should be years beyond you. You shouldn't be able to do that. It took me fifty years before I could even begin to see into another Time Lord's mind, how did you-"

"I'm a quick learner," Hiccup said. "I just didn't learn on Berk because there was nothing being taught that I didn't already know."

Then he shook his head. "I'm sorry, though. Your right, that was wrong. I guess I just got a little mad. Sorry, sorry," he waved the Doctor off and sighed, getting back in the Car.

astrid watched him, a bit concerned. She had a feeling this was only a little of what he'd been holding in since she stopped being his friend.

What would it be like when he finally let it all loose? For some reason, Astrid was a little afraid to find out.

* * *

><p>Astrid waked into school that day, right next to the Half Time Lord. They had separated form the Doctor, Rose and Sara Jane when they had left the car. They were still posing as students and still needed to see if they could find anything else out.<p>

She watched as and the Doctor walked into the pool room, worried for the Time Lord. She still didn't trust him completely, but she had grown fond of his company.

She shook her head and kept going down the halls.

Hiccup had been distant today, and the events of the pervious night ran through her head.

She didn't like the Hiccup she'd seen when he tortured the Krillitane. It just was so different from the Hiccup she loved. It was... Darker. More like Toothless when he was angry. Maybe regenerating did change him a bit, gave him a dark side, like the Night Fury whose scales he bore.

He sighed and rubbed his heading front of her and stat down at one of the picnic tables, shaking his head dejectedly. "What's wrong Hiccup," she asked, sitting down in front of him. He just looked at the plastic table in front of him and took out his Sonic Fury, playing with it absentmindedly.

"Hiccup?"

No response.

"Hiccup!"

"What," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" She said, her voice fill of concern. He scowled and look at the ground, looking angry at himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just... I can't get over what happened last night. It was stupid. I was stupid."

"Yeah," she agreed. "You were. I mean, you were acting stupid."

"That's what I meant." He put the Sonic Fury down, and wiped his face with his hands. He planted his elbows on the table, and looked at her through his fingers.

"I know that you didn't mean the kiss yesterday," he began, and the resounding "Yes, yes. I did you moron," echoed in her chest, but she let him speak. "But I actually thought for a bit that it did, that it wasn't just a cover up for our presence there yesterday."

He puffed a breath out. "Then, then you were laughing at me with everybody else when that stupid dog started calling me Mistress. I guess... I just got a bit bitter from the disappointment and took it out on the Krillitane. That's a stupid reason, I know, I'm sorry and I regret it, but it's the truth."

Guilt welled in Astrid's chest. She opened her mouth to speak. But suddenly the Doctor was there, shaking Hiccup by the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt your break you two, but we need your help. You already got some of what was programmed into those computers, and they seemed to have beefed up all the security on them since last night. We need a second Sonic, so come on."

Astrid gave him a pointed glare, but both of the aliens in front of her were dunces when it came to body language and facial expressions.

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Astrid. For-for listening."

She smiled at him, even though she was trying not to take the Doctor by the collar and bang his head into the wall for interrupting. She shook her head and waved him off. "It's fine, Haddock. It's really-It's fine, it's fine. Happy to help, glad to help in fact. Let's go. Krillitane invasion to stop, you know."

"Yeah."

When they got to he computer lab, Hiccup immediately got to work cracking the systems. Kids moved to their classrooms outside the window, and Astrid watched them go with interest. The Doctor and Hiccup were hard at work, trying to get into the system, but nothing was working.

"Argh," the Doctor groaned. "I can't shift it," he exclaimed as he tried on vein to open one of the computers directly.

"I thought the Sonic Screwdriver could open anything," Sara exclaimed, getting a bit worked up.

"Not when there's a deadlock seal. It needs two sonics working on similar frequencies, and the Sonic Fury's frequency is completely different from the Screwdriver's! Gah, what have thoes monkeys with wings been reaching the kids?!"

Down the hall, there were the screams and shrieks of the teachers, and Astrid flinched at the sound. "What the Hel was that," she said.

"Well," Hiccup said, looking out the window with her. "Based on what I know of Krilitanes through a Tardis-taught course I took after you went to bed, that was the sound of the human staff being eaten alive."

Astrid grimaced and shook her head. "Nothing we can do for them now, we gotta focus on cracking through this. Can you reconfigure the Fury's frequency?"

"No, no I can't. The frequency is a core part of how the thing works, it's like basic programming. I would have to strip it bare to change the basic frequency, and we don't have that much time."

Suddenly the screens burst to life, playing some sort if code running across a green cube. It was incredibly complex. Down the hall, Hiccup could hear the clicking if computer keys as every singe child in the school got to work on it.

"What is this?" Astrid said.

"Some kind of code," the Doctor answered. Then his eyes widened. "No, no, no, it can't be!"

"What," Hiccup exclaimed. "Doctor, Doctor what is it?" The Time Lord didn't answer, just looked at the code in horror. What was so bad that it could extract this much fear from a man 900 years old and with his track record?

He gulped and shook his head. "The Skasis Paradime," he finally said. "They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradime!"

"The what now," Astrid asked with a bewildered expression, advancing in the Doctor a little.

"The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer," Rose asked in revision. How dare they do that to _children_?

"Yes," the Doctor said, and it was hard to tell if he was angry or scared. He seemed to be a mixture of both. "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips," Rose interjected. "I've been eating them."

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Two thousand and sixty five." Her mouth dropped open. She had answered that before she even had time to think. "Oh, my God."

"But why use children? Can't they use adults," Sara Jane asked.

"No," the Doctor answered. "It's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls." He sounded revolted.

Without warning, stalked into the room like a dark shadow. A chill immedietly clung to the air. His weathered, pointy features were practically sneering at the group. "

"Let the lesson begin," he said, and faced the eldest Time Lord in the room. When he began talking, he had a smooth, persuasive tone. "Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah?" The Doctor sneered. "The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are.

" You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?"

"No," he said, surprising everyone in the room. He looked at the Doctor with a look that was akin to worship. "Someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side," His tone was pleading. "Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn.

Sara stepped forwards, grabbing the sleeve of the Doctor's coat. "Doctor, don't listen to him!"

"And you could be with him throughout eternity," Finch suddenly turned his attention to her. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us.

"I could save everyone," the Doctor muttered, thinking.

"Yes," hissed.

"I could stop the war," the Doctor continued.

"No!" Sara interjected. "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends."

The Doctor looked conflicted for a full minuet, looking from Finch to the small army of companions behind him. Hiccup was looking at him with a pleading look he'd seen on Romana so many times, in both her lives. Whenever she was trying to sway him from the wrong course of action, when she took him away from his darker side.

He truly was his mother's son, he realized.

Land that's when he knew.

He couldn't do it.

He looked to his side, and sized one of the plastic chairs. He lifted it up, and hurled the seat at the screen with the Skasis Paradime on it. The glass shattered, effiecivly ending the program.

Finch began shrieking, summoning the other Krilitanes. Hiccup could smell them coming, the human façade slipping away to the bat people form. The Doctor's group began running, passing dozens of rooms filled with Kids still working on the Skasis Paradime as they rushed through the halls, the aliens' cries echoing behind them.

They made it into the Cafeteria, Micky and the fat boy, Kenny, joining them.

Behind them, all twelve Kirllitanes flooded into the room, clinic ing to the walls ceiling, crouching on the floor menacingly, until came in his face in a gleeful smirk.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked.

"Yup," Astrid said, and patted him on the shoulder. She crouched into a battle stance. If Hiccup could take on a Krilitane, so could she. However, there were eleven more than last night, twelve counting .

"We need the Doctor alive," the Headmaster intoned. "As for the others, you can feast."

The aliens shrieked and dove in for the kill. The one Hiccup had fought last night, distinguished by the bruise on its head, dove straight for Hiccup, with intent to eat him alive.

The former not-a-viking fumbled for the Sonic Fury, but suddenly a red lazed flew and hit the Krillitane in the gut. It fell to the ground, stunned, and went limp. He looked at his savior and grinned. "K9!" He yelled. "You might just change my mind about dogs yet!"

"Thank you, Master," The metal dog said, making Hiccup grin even more. "Suggest you engage running mode!"

"You got it!" He said, and everyone dashed for the door as K9 held off the Krillitanes.

They ran into one of the school rooms, barricading the door behind them. Eventually, they heard the Krillitanes scratching at the door behind them, their broken cries reaching through the wood and hurting their ears.

"What are the Kirillitane's weakness," Astird asked Hiccup quickly, and the Half Time Lord looked at her in fright. "I don't know, it was an hour long course. It was just basic information. Current society, behavior reviews, feeding habits, that sort of thing, I didn't find out what their weakness is, or if I did I forgot it!"

Astrid groaned and rolled her eyes. "Well that's not much help."

Suddenly the Doctor's eyes lit up. "It's the oil!" He exclaimed. "Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens," he asked Rose.

"Barrels of it."

One of the Krillitanes took another go at the door, nearly breaking it. Hiccup flinched away from it, fumbling with his Sonic Fury.

"Okay," the Doctor said. "We need to get to the kitchens. Mickey!"

"What now, hold the coats," he asked bitterly, dispute the rather urgent situation.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school." The man nodded, understanding what he had to do. "Now then," the Doctor continued. "Bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?"  
>Kenny seemingly beat the Time Lord to the punch, though, suddenly getting an idea. He went over to the fire alarm and pulled it, and an intense ringing filled the halls. On the other side of the door, the Krilitanes flinched, and began writhing in pain, just like the one from the previous night had when faced with a Sonic.<p>

Micky separated to do his assigned job, but almost instantly K9, seemingly having gotten his second wind, rolled in to rejoin their company.

"Master," he chirped, rolling alongside the Doctor.  
>"Come on, boy," the Doctor said. "Good boy."<p>

They made it to the kitchens. A copious amount of barrels were stacked in there, almost filling the kitchen. The doctor whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and began to use it on the tops of the barrels, but to no avail."

"They've been deadlock sealed! Finch must've done that. I can't open them!"

Hiccup and Astrid, not ones to give up by nature, began wrenching at the tops of the barrels, trying to get them open. They could hear the Kirilllitanes behind them, approaching. They were running out if time. They were unarmed, with no way to call Toothless to save them. But they sent need a Night Fury.

They had a disco-looking metal dog.

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing," the little robot said. Hiccup didn't like Je sound of that, and from the look on his face, nether did the Doctor. "Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." They complex, running for the back door, leaving a Time Lord and Robot Dog alone.

The Doctor lined up the Barrels for K9 to shoot, right in front of the Dog's laser. Unfortunately, one of the Doctor's oldest and dearest companions had some disparaging news.  
>"Capacity for only one shot, Master," his tinny voice said. "For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat." The Doctor's hearts dropped at the implications. K9 wasn't known for speed, and the oil would likely explode when faced who his laser. "But you'll be trapped inside."<p>

"That is correct."

"I can't let you do that."

"No alternative possible, Master," the tin dog said, and if he had emotions, it would have sounded almost sad himself, if for the fact he was causing his master and mistress sorrow.

The Doctor had a pained look as he looked at his old friend. He had fond memories connected to all three models of the dog, and all were essentially the same being. He built K9 Mark 2 just before meeting Hiccup's mother, after all.

Somberly, he rubbed the tin dog between the ears. "Goodbye, old friend."

"Goodbye, Master."

He but his lip, and looked his pet over one last time. "You good dog."

"Affirmative."

With that, the Doctor left, leaving the rusty old machine to his undesirable fate. Hiccup and The Doctor sealed the door behind them, making a deadlock on it so they wouldn't be followed, but Sara Jane noticed something important.

"Where's K9," she questioned, distressed." He avoided the question, and took her by the arm. "We need to run."

"Where is he? What have you done!"

* * *

><p>Finch and the other Krillitanes, in human form, walked into the kitchen. "When you find him, eat him if you must, but bring me his brain." his voice carried an air of nochallance, the earlier god warship now compleatly gone.<p>

Then they spotted K9, all lined up, and ready to shoot. They were too stupid to determine the guard dog's true purpose, though. Finch leaned in, and said condescendingly, "The little dog with a nasty bite. Not so powerful now, are you?"

In response, K9 released the last laser he would ever fire, the shot going directly into the barrels in front of him. They exploded like they were filled with gunpowder, the oil covering the Krillitanes.

They smoked and shrieked, writhing in agony as the oil hissed, preparing to explode. Finch, who seemed to have a greater resistance than the rest of his kind, looked at K9 as if cursing him to hell.

"You bad dog," he spat.

Land K9 said the phrase he had said so May times in his line of service, all three models of him. "Affirmative."

But this time, his voice showed actual clear emotion, a distinct cheekiness. One last act of defiance for his enemies, his master's enemies. The Doctor's enemies.

Land with that, the school exploded, adding one more_ person_ to the list of those who had died for the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Sara Jane walked up to where the Tardis was now parked in a beautiful botanical garden. Hiccup and Toothless were playing around, the big black dragon chasing his boy left and right while Astrid smirked at him from her place against the Blue Box.<p>

Toothless jumped on top of it in his game of chase, then spotted the visitor. She marveled at him from his place atop the time machine, and he grinned Toothlessly at her. She smiled in return.

"He's... Yours," she asked Hiccup."

"Yup," he said.

"He's almost as magnificent as the Tardis, " she remarked, and he jumped down to let her pet him. "Almost."

"They're waiting for you inside," he said, and motioned towards the blue painted wood door of the time ship. She smiled and went inside.

Astrid looked at her friend from the other side of Toothless.

"Hey Hiccup, ab-about the kiss," she said. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to lead you on. Because I-um. Well."

Gods dammit, Astrid, she thought. Spit it out!

"I just... Didn't want things to be awkward for us," she said, loosing the courage. She shook her head in shame, and laid a hand on Toothless's neck. "I really do regret leaving you in the past. I was the one being stupid, listening to what my mother said. She doesn't really care about anything but reputation. I don't want you to think that's how I am."

Hiccup simpered ruefully, and scratched his dragon's scales. "It's all right, Astrid. No hard feelings. As far as I'm concerned, we started over the moment I regenerated, ok?"

She sighed, then smirked at him. "Ok. Now come on, you idiot, we don't know where we're going next. The whole of the universe, all of time and space, anywhere and any when. Great place to start a new friendship, don't you think," she said as they passed Sara Jane on her way out."

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I think your right."

**DOOOONNNNEEE FINALY. THIS TOOK SO LONG TO DO, YOU WOULDN'T BELIVE! OK, tell me what you think guys.**

**Next time:**

**"A whole alternate reality," Astrid remarked, looking at the Zeppelins in the sky.**

**"My dad's still alive."**

**"We? We are the Preachers. As in Gospel Truth. You see? No ear plugs. While the rest of the world downloads from Cybus Industries, we, we have got freedom. You're talking to London's Most Wanted, but target Number One is Lumic, and we are going to bring him down." "From your kitchen?" "Have you got a problem with that?" "No, it's a good kitchen."**

**"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion. Delete. Delete! DELETE!"**


End file.
